


Cinderella and Hyde

by Juliet_Maria_Lee_Smith



Category: VIXX
Genre: B.A.P - Freeform, Cinderella Elements, Dark Romance, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Male Cinderella, Non-Traditional Soulmate, Non-traditional Jekyll and Hyde, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Vixx - Freeform, cross-posted on asianfanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Maria_Lee_Smith/pseuds/Juliet_Maria_Lee_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life can be a fairy tale. Both the good and the bad parts. Hackyeon's life is like all the bad parts of one falling into place. He wants to give up but he needs to stay strong for his brothers.</p><p>Jaehwan just wants love but he doesn't know whome he wants it from. The mother that slowly dehumanizes him or the brother that heals his wounds and is the shoulder he can cry on. </p><p>Sanghyuk just wants his friend to be happy. He hates seeing his friend slowly waste away after Sanghyuk tried to glue Hackyeon back together. He just wants to runaway with his friend and never look back.</p><p>Hongbin was cold. He was distant from his brothers and he hated it. His mother and father loved him and named him the heir to their company despite him being the youngest. It put a barrier between his siblings and he. He just wanted for their lives to be normal but he knew that it would never happen. Not with what he was. Not with what was coming. </p><p>The winds of change were in motion but if it was for better or for worst no one really knew. All they knew was that they had to be ready for the the hardships coming their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This work is cross-posted on asianfanfics under the username JulietS.

I can still remember clearly the day my mother died. It was a stormy night and I was only six years old. I was waiting in the foyer of our mansion for her to return so she could tuck me in and give me a goodnight kiss. It never came. She never came. A phone call told us that she was killed in an alley way. Heart ripped out, murdered. My father was never the same afterwards. In some ways I think he blamed me for my mother’s death and in others I feel that he just could never accept she was gone especially since I looked so much like her. When I was nine I remember him bringing home a woman and two boys that were around my age. He told me they were my new mother and brothers. This woman changed father for the worse.

After she came into our lives she and my father would abuse me and the second oldest. The youngest Hongbin was their favorite. Their heir. As long as he was happy and healthy that was all that mattered to them. Jaehwan and I we didn’t matter. We were disposable toys for their pleasure.

I took most of the abuse though. Some of the things they did to me I pleaded for them not to do on my brother. No matter how distant Jaehwan became over the years I would always take more as I wanted to protect him as the oldest. My scars were symbols that I succeeded and his were when I had failed. Our reprieves were when my father went on business trips as my step-mother would only focus on me then and she was never as harsh as my father.

I no longer recognize him as the man my mother fell in love with. He is twisted now in ways I cannot handle. I’m afraid of him but I am also afraid for Jaehwan because of that man. That night two years ago will forever be burned into my memory. It was a night that broke me and I am lucky enough to have my friend Sanghyuk to be able to piece myself together again with his help. Sometimes though I wish that I was dead. The thought crosses my mind but it never stays for long. Living in this broken world is hard but I will survive just so Jaehwan can live. Jaehwan whom wants to have his mother’s love so much that I let him hurt me. How I wish our family was normal.

_People always say you have to be brave to kill yourself but I think that the bravest thing is to put away your desires so that you live. I live for my brothers and I will always protect them._


	2. Chapter Two

Hackyeon tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweating cold bullets and his face scrunched in fear. He was mumbling incoherent words but terror rolled off of him that you could guess he was pleading. Maybe for his life or something equally important. Waking up with a start he was gasping for air like he had ran a marathon. It felt like it to him. “Who was that man?” He whispered to himself as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.   
Looking at the time he saw it was five in the morning and decided to take a shower. He had his own bathroom so he would not disturb anyone as well as being able to start his day early so he could complete his morning chores. His chores included making breakfast, feeding his step-mother’s cat, waking up his brothers, and readying all the materials that the servants would need throughout the day when he and his brothers were at school.   
Turning the water to a pleasantly warm temperature he hopped in and just stood in the warm spray for a few minutes. His muscles released some of the tension they held. Realizing that he didn’t have much time he quickly scrubbed his hair and body before turning the water off and grabbing a towel hanging from a nearby hook. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. The total time that took was ten minutes. Going to his closet he pulled out his school uniform and some casual clothes. HE quickly dressed into the casual wear and went downstairs to start the day. He had about an hour and a half to complete all of his morning chores and wake up the other members of the household so he got to work. He swept the kitchen, feed the horses, started preparing breakfast that the chefs will finish, and cleaned all downstairs bathrooms. Going to Jaehwan’s room first he gently shook his brother awake, “Jaehwan-ah it’s time to get up.”  
“Go away. I’ll be up in a minute I don’t want to see your face.” Jaehwan growled.  
“Breakfast will be ready soon. I laid out your uniform for you.” Hakyeon left and went to Hongbin’s room. “Hongbin-ah breakfast will be ready soon. I’ll lay out your uniform for you.” All Hakyeon got was a grunt of affirmation. He left Hongbin’s room after laying out his uniform and went to his step-mother’s room. He knocked on the door twice, waited a moment, and then entered the luxurious master suite. “Madame, breakfast will be ready soon.”  
“Good. Worm come over here.” The Madame beckoned him over. Hakyeon obeyed. “I seemed to have found my appointment for the evening canceled and will need a replacement. Make sure you are prepped and ready by the time I enter my room for the night. I will not tolerate disobedience and if you decide to be cheeky I will just have to go to Jaehwan. Do you understand?”  
“Yes Madame.”  
“Good now leave my sight Worm.” Hakyeon left quickly and returned to his room to change clothes. He saw his brothers dressed and in the dining room eating and headed towards the kitchen. He wasn’t allowed to eat in the dining room with the rest of the family. Once he finished he put together his brothers and his school bags before waiting by the door for them. They all climbed into the car with Hongbin first then Jaehwan and finally Hakyeon. The drive to school was long and Jaehwan’s hand snuck into Hakyeon’s for comfort while Hongbin glared at nothing. Hakyeon was thinking over the chores he would have to do when he got home so that way he would be prepared for the Madame’s order.  
Hakyeon was the first to get out of the car, he gave Jaehwan’s hand a gentle squeeze of assurance before he left, and went inside the school before the crowd mobbed the car due to his popular brothers. Jaehwan was the Student council president whom was known for his harsh rules and excellent grades. Hongbin was the Vice-President, only due to being in a younger grade, and was leader of the Disciplinary committee and was even stricter than Jaehwan. Hakyeon on the other hand was the social outcast due to Jaehwan’s earlier endeavors on gaining his Mother’s favor. He stopped trying to please her as hard but habits die hard and he still sometimes slips up and makes Hakyeon even more hated around the school.  
At his locker his friend Sanghyuk was waiting. Sanghyuk had been his friend since the beginning of his, Sanghyuk’s, high school career. Though he was a year younger it was fine because their school was very different from the traditional Korean school system. It was set up like a western school in which some of the classes had a mix of upperclassmen and underclassmen. IT didn’t matter anyways however they were both the outcasts of the school. It was only due to the malicious rumors that started around the school from when Jaehwan instigated these rumors.   
School was tiring for all of them, they all had to keep their images up and they could not beak, especially Jaehwan and Hongbin. If they broke the children of the school would be on them like a pack of wolves. Hakyeon and Sanghyuk separated to go to their first class. Hakyeon sat next to Jaehwan and per usual all the girls in Jaehwan’s fan club glared at the older brother in spite. They believed Hakyeon to be a whore that also did drugs and would taint his younger brother. This was believed despite some of the incidents in which Jaehwan bullied Hakyeon. The brothers could never be who they were because of what people thought and did to them, forever trapped in a cycle of expectations.  
Hakyeon’s classes were fairly easy and the only thing he had to worry about until lunch was the people glaring at him which was greatly reduced as his teacher was smart enough to put him in the back of the classroom this year. Lunch was always a quiet affair as Hakyeon went to the roof to join Sanghyuk. The two shared their lunches as they both enjoyed each other’s cooking and they didn’t speak much due to comfort. They were past the point in their friendship where they need to speak to each other constantly. “Hyung, I’m submitting an application to the arts institute in Seattle, Washington.”  
“Hyukkie why would you do that? You still have a year before you have to apply anywhere?”  
“I did it because I wanted to make sure you would be okay with it Hyung. I love you and I don’t want to leave but I need to get away from my parents, from this school. The sooner I can the better. Besides they can only formally accept me when I graduate. All it does is putting me on a hold list that ensures a spot in the university for myself. Don’t worry I can take care of myself.” Sanghyuk replied. Hakyeon sighed. “Alright but I want full details at our next sleepover. It ‘s not something that we should discuss in school.”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
The two returned to class and the rest of the day was uneventful as everyone was distracted by the rumors that they were getting some new students in son. No one knew when but many speculated next week as Jaehwan was not running around in preparations yet. The only problem that arose at school was after it was over. A group of students led Hakyeon to the back of the school and pushed him against the wall. “What were you doing with Jaehwan-hyung this morning bastard? I thought we told you to stay away from him.”  
“I’m his step-brother our parents wanted us to go to school together today since they are worried about his health.” Hakyeon lied through his teeth. He knew that Jaehwan needed him to be able to get through the school day. His little brothers depended on his strength he may not be perfect but whatever support he can provide he will.   
“You still could have gotten off before you arrived at school. After all you’re an embarrassment to your family.” One of the girls sneered. Another slapped Hakyeon’s face which led to everyone else following suit to attack him. It didn’t last long nor was it very painful after the initial blows. His body has gotten use to the pain years ago. It didn’t take long for them to stop they were bored. Hakyeon never gave them a reaction no matter what they did and because of that they usually left them alone pretty quickly. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his uniform and winced as he brushed against a cut in his arm.   
He limped lightly to the parking lot where his brothers were waiting. They said nothing as they all got in the car but Jaehwan did sit closer to him. Hakyeon smiled lightly at how cute his brother was trying to hide his worry behind his mask. When they reached home the three separated, Jaehwan and Hongbin to their rooms to do homework and Hakyeon to his chores before he got ready for his step-mother.  
His chores were done fast and efficiently after years of experience and he went to his room to change into his step-mother’s preferred outfit when he had to replace one of her boy toys. Hakyeon wouldn’t say he was strong. He wasn’t a manga hero that rose up past these difficulties in life easily. No Hakyeon knew he was a broken and that the only thing holding him together was his brothers, even that was debatable some nights. He combed his hair backs with gel and quickly went to his step-mother’s room once he finished getting ready. He bowed at the foot of the bed facing the door.   
His step-mother wasn’t home yet due to board meetings but that didn’t mean he could relax. She installed cameras in her room to make sure her ‘pets’ were doing exactly as they were supposed to at all times. I was humiliating and degrading but she had threatened to do it to Jaehwan if he didn’t obey so he endured it. Hakyeon was sure this was the reason why he had a fear of women. He could handle being around them but he was always wary that they would hurt him. He knew it was irrational as all women were not his step-mother but he couldn’t help it. Years of this abuse was ingrained into his psyche.  
He heard the door click open and dreaded what was to come that night.

Jaehwan rushed to his room when they reached home. He was tired and frustrated and he wanted to cry. It was his fault Hakyeon was bullied at school. If he wasn’t such a jerk to him in school when he and Hongbin transferred. If only he didn’t crave his mother’s attention so much. Jaehwan was a mommy’s boy. He loved his mother even know when she was this cruel and spiteful shadow of the woman she once was.   
She was so kind and beautiful before Jaehwan’s dad left and when she married Hakyeon’s dad she was lonely, depressed, and full of hatred for Jaehwan’s dad. She transferred that hatred to Hakyeon and while Jaehwan was young he wanted his mother to praise him so he copied her. Once high school came and he realized he was stupid for following her it was too late. He had a reputation to uphold and he knew his mother used him to get his hyung to do things that were humiliating and unsightly.  
Jaehwan was in a daze as he finished his homework and when the maid called him to tell him dinner was ready he told her he was eating in his room today. It was one of those days were everything was just too much and he didn’t know how to handle it. He wanted his family to be a normal family where they were happy and they didn’t have to worry about how they acted out in public and even around each other. Jaehwan grabbed his pillow and cried. He just wanted for everyone to be happy.

Hongbin frowned as he trekked to his room. Jaehwan was having one of his worse days and Hakyeon was tearing at the seams from stress. It seemed like his mother called him in place of one of her sluts again. Hongbin was a cold person. He knew that as well as everybody else but he was cold because he had to be. He had to protect his brothers from dangers they did not know even existed. Hongbin had a secret and the only way to protect Jaehwan and Hakyeon was to be cold.   
He hated his mother and father. Abusing their two sons while pampering him, repairing him for their company. He didn’t care for their business or their fawning but if it allowed his brothers the occasional reprieve then he would put up with it. He wasn’t prefect though. He was prone to violent outbursts that their parents tried to cover up from the media as well as his late night bar prowls. What he did there everyone assumed drugs and alcohol were far from the truth, but to reveal the truth meant exposing him and his kind. Looking down at his homework he let out a growl angry at himself for his inadequate protection of his family. He truly was pathetic.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
POV Sanghyunk  
Sanghyuk frowned as he looked at his application. It was complete with all his English spell checked and revised three times to make sure no errors were within but it felt incomplete. He wanted it so it was not just his application but Hakyeon’s as well. Ever since he met his hyung in his first year he wanted to take his hyung away and keep him safe.   
What power did he have though? He was just a second year high school student with a part-time job and no parents to support him. The only reason he was even applying to college in America was because they offered him a full-ride scholarship after a student showed them some of his work, he posted on his blog quite often, to one of their professors. They also expressed interest in his model, which was hyung since no one else was worthy of his clothes, and Sanghyuk was tempted to fill out an application in secret for Hakyeon.  
His lips slowly formed a thin line out of concentration. Sanghyuk sighed frustrated. “Fuck it.” He muttered, “Hyung can kill me later.” He got to work filling out Hakyeon’s application. Some parts he had to leave blank but for the most part it was complete and he was going to fill out the rest later. It was almost midnight and he needed to start his homework.   
Pulling out his math book he got to work on the assigned problems. Homework was a mindless process. He did not feel challenged by his curriculum but knew that he didn’t have a choice but to do it if he wanted to get into the arts college. His grades needed to be pristine so that they wouldn’t reject him because he had a low grade in one of his classes. Doing homework though made him think of his parents.  
His parents, since they haven’t disowned him yet, were middle class. His dad a stereotypical business man and his mom a housewife. They were completely normal and his parents thrived under the perception that nothing was wrong with their family. There was in his opinion though. Ever since he was in elementary school his dad was grooming him to be a successful business man and the top student not only in his class but in the country for his grade level. Sanghyuk was pressured and pushed through his formative years and his part of his middle school career. Then he dropped the bomb on them.  
Sanghyuk knew he was gay by middle school. When other guys talked about the hottest or cutest girl in school all he thought of were rock hard abs and how handsome the most popular guy in school was. He was not one to freak out by this revelation though and just went on with life. He also wasn’t one to keep a secret from his parents so about a week after he realized he was gay he came out to them. His mother left the table without a word and Sanghyuk could hear her start packing his things in a suitcase. His father coldly told him to leave the house and never come back before he too left the table for his office. It was short, cold, and frankly anticlimactic compared to a lot of other stories he had read on the internet later that week on a school computer.  
He now lives in s shitty apartment, but it was warm and cheap so he didn’t mind, and had a part-time job at a farmers’ market, he was a stock boy and a cashier for a nice old lady who refused to die or leave her stall space despite the fact that she was well into her 80s. Sanghyuk respected her stubbornness and they were becoming good friends since he has worked for her the past two years; if the paperwork went through correctly for his application, then he was sure he was going to miss her. Finishing up his homework he saw that it was two am. He shuffled to his bed and immediately fell asleep not realizing how tired he was. His last thought before he drifted off into his dreams was a prayer that someone stronger than him would save his hyung. Hakyeon deserved to be saved more than anyone else Sanghyuk knew.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
Hakyeon had scrubbed his body until his skin burned. He was pretty sure he was red but he could not see anything due to the tears in his eyes. He stifled every sob that tried to break through his lips. The soap that was in his hands fell due to their trembling. It was a terrible session earlier. Madame was pissed off about a company director that went against her orders despite him bringing prestige to the company. He stood under the spray of water arms limp by his side as he slowly tried to calm down. Once he had his breathing under control he turned off the water and dried off. Putting on his pajamas he opened his bathroom door and saw Hongbin on his bed. “Hongbin-ah do you need anything?”  
Hongbin shook his head negatively, “No hyung I just wanted to say sorry.” Hongbin’s voice was quiet.  
“Why are you sorry Hongbin-ah?” Hakyeon was confused but Hongbin did that to him. He was quiet the perplexing person.  
“I can’t protect you or Jae-hyung. I’m trying but both of you keep getting hurt and father was talking to me about writing up a contract for a merger with a business. He wants to use you and Jae-hyung as the premise of the merger in the public eye with you marrying the CEO and his brother. I tried to stop it saying you were too young but father wouldn’t listen.”   
“Does Jaehwan-ah know?”  
“Not yet hyung.” Hakyeon’s gut clenched at the thought of Jaehwan’s face realizing he’ll never be able to fall in love like he wants to. “Can you wait to tell him. I’ll talk to father.”  
“Hyung you can’t. Not after what happened last time you took Jae-hyung’s punishment.” Hakyeon smiled, “Don’t worry so much Bin-ah everything will be alright. Go get some sleep it’s late and I don’t want you to get punished.” Hongbin looked at his hyung with worry before nodding and leaving the room. Hakyeon sighed, he would have to call father tomorrow and he had to plan it so Jaehwan would not overhear the conversation. Jaehwan was terrified of the man, Hakyeon was too but he’s been hurting so long that he pushed his fear aside enough to deal with the man on instances like this. If he could change his mind maybe he could get Jaehwan to apply for a university out of city, preferably out of country.  
Drifting off into sleep with turbulent thoughts he was soon dragged into a nightmare. All he could remember from it in the morning was a man chasing him with a wicked grin on his face, like he was enjoying his hunt.

Jaehwan woke before anyone else in the house for once. He laid on his bed looking at his ceiling frowning. He was doing that a lot lately. Frowning, being silent, doing nothing. He wished he could somehow stop the cycle but not matter those motivational speeches that said just do it. It was hard. Didn’t they understand that he had more limitations than himself? More issues to worry about than his own? He wanted someone to give him the answers. He knew Hakyeon was bullied because of him and wanted to tell the student body to stop but he was also selfish. Hakyeon knew this and still let Jaehwan get away with acting like a knight in Shining Armor. Like someone that could actually be a protector instead of an abuser.  
Hakyeon knocked on his door before coming into his room to lay out his clothes and wake him. Jaehwan closed his eyes pretending to still be asleep. He felt Hakyeon stroke his hair softly. Jaehwan frowned at that when Hakyeon left. He only did that when he was going to do something stupid to protect Jaehwan. Hakyeon developed little ticks like that over the years and Jaehwan used it as a warning system to look out for his older brother.

Hongbin sighed as he came down the stairs and saw Hackyeon speaking in low whispers to is mother. He knew what was being said but it still made him uneasy. Gone was his cold unwavering heart and back was the scared little boy when their father lived with them. He knew what Hakyeon was doing but he also knew that it was the only way to possibly save Jaehwan from being a toy to a CEO that was only marrying for business. He ate silently and ignored the looks of concern being thrown his and Hakyeon’s way from Jaehwan. Even though Jaehwan was the middle child he was the baby in both Hongbin’s and Hakyeon’s eyes. They were his protectors and even though they have failed Jaehwan for the most part they still tried to give him a normal life.   
It was hard for Hongbin to do that though considering he had a mask to keep up and Father and Mother took him away from the other two by preparing him to take over the family business. When they got in the car to go to school Jaehwan held Hakyeon’s hand squeezing it occasionally with worry. Hongbin himself decided to sit by the door today so that Hakyeon could have some protection from their peers and so he could not be asked to be let out early as it would be an inconvenience.

Sanghyuk shuffled through his morning routine of getting ready for school. He felt sluggish today and that was never good for him. Being sluggish meant that the bullies would notice he was not at his top game and try to bully him. He was usually safe since they knew he was trained in Tae Kwon Do. He grabbed the applications and tucked them into his backpack. He was going to send them afterschool today, luckily the school was providing postage for him as international shipping was expensive. Locking his front door, he double checked as a few days ago he forgot to and was worried that someone noticed and thought to stake out his place in case he did it again. Call it paranoia but all he had was in that apartment.

“Hyung when can we move I’m getting restless.”  
“Be quiet Ravi they could be out there.” A dark figure hissed as he looked out the window.  
“Hyung they’ve long gone. They were only here because the others found their Jekylls.” Ravi hissed back. He hated how over protective the other was. He could understand it as Leo lost his family to them but it didn’t mean he could boss him around.  
“Have you talked to Inguk recently.”  
“I spoke to him yesterday. He is having the plane tickets delivered to us. They’ll be here tomorrow and we will start school next Monday. We are being registered as brothers. Our last names will be Jung and we are cousins of Inguk.” Leo replied, “No shut up Ravi.”   
“You’re just pissy because you’ve finally started dreaming about him.”  
“Shut up Ravi.” Leo grabbed the others throat and hissed, “If you want your sorry ass to still be alive when the tickets arrive I suggest you keep your mouth shut until then.” Ravi nodded and gasped for air when he was released.

Jaehwan and Hongbin got out the car and headed to the student council room to start preparing for the incoming students. People were shocked when Jaehwan asked, demanded really, for Hakyeon to come with them. Since the two still had a reputation to uphold he asked Hakyeon to make some tea and sort their paperwork while he was there. The other members of the council continued on with their business once they realized Jaehwan was using Hakyeon as a lackey. Hakyeon did as he was told with efficiency that Jaehwan appreciated since he and Hongbin were the only two that really got anything done on the council.   
As Hakyeon was filing the paperwork into category and date the secretary, a freshman who admired Jaehwan, purposely fell into the male and spilled coffee over the paperwork. “Sorry sunbae I tripped.” The freshman smirked. Hakyeon looked at the ruined documents before sliding his gaze over to Jaehwan. If there was one thing Jaehwan hated, it was stains or blemishes on official documentation.  
“Secretary Cho!” Jaehwan barked, “You will see to that every document ruined from your coffee is redone. I will not tolerate dirty documentation and next time do not carry coffee in such a careless manner.”  
The secretary flushed with embarrassment, “Yes Sunbae-nim.” Hakyeon methodically separated out the ruined documents, carefully dried them, then placed them neatly on the freshman’s desk without a word spoken. The freshman frowned in anger. He tried to make Jaehwan happy by humiliating his worthless brother but it backfired making him look incompetent. He needed a different strategy after all Hakyeon did not deserve to be near such a prefect human like Jaehwan.  
“Secretary Cho I would suggest you get started before my brother becomes even more angry at you.” Hongbin spoke. The freshman nodded and got to work, after all if it made Jaehwan happy then Cho Minho would do it.

Sanghyuk bit his lip to keep quite. The bullies decided to jump him before he even made it to the school. They were in an alley and it was three on one. Two of them were pinning him to the alley wall while the third was using him was a homemade punching bag. He learned a long time ago that if he didn’t make a sound then they would leave him alone, sadly he learned that from his hyung. Today the punches felt harder than normal and his head was pounding with a headache that had been going on since he left home. They did stop eventually and he fell to the ground trying to catch his breath. He coughed a few times, luckily there was no blood even though it did feel like there was something wrong with his ribs.   
He made it to school and noticed people were whispering about his hyung. He listened closely and gathered that Hakyeon was with his brothers. Sanghyuk continued on to his classroom and sat down in his seat, wincing as he accidentally hit a bruise. Today just was not going to be his ay with how things are going.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
Hongbin entered the classroom and saw Sanghyuk, Hakyeon’s friend, sitting at his desk slightly curled up like he was in pain. His face was also flushed but Hongbin had no reason to approach the teen without his classmates watching and judging them. Hongbin knew that if he talked to Sanghyuk now admirers and classmates would accuse Sanghyuk of being cold and snobbish instead of the quiet shy personality he had at school. The only place Hongbin saw Sanghyuk smile was off school grounds with Hakyeon.   
Hongbin would never admit to anyone but he loved Sanghyuk. He knew fate played a large part in his love for the other but Hongbin had grown fond of the teen watching him from afar. He couldn’t allow himself to get close. Getting to close would be harmful to his brothers and even if he did a terrible job of protecting them from most things this was something he could do. The farther the distance between Hongbin and Sanghyuk the better.

“Everybody thank you for your work. I’ll see you after school to discuss the transfer students.” Jaehwan ordered. “Secretary Cho make sure those documents are done by then.” Minho nodded and followed the others that left the room glaring at Hakyeon.  
“Jaehwan-ah I’ll finish organizing before we leave.” Hakyeon said quietly.  
“Hyung sorry I can’t do more.”  
“You’ve done more than I can ask for Jaehwan-ah.” Hakyeon smiled softly. They were lucky that no one was there to see their moment. They worked in silence until class started and when they entered the classroom the teacher excused their absence only because Jaehwan was the student council president. Class was slow and boring but Hakyeon worked diligently through it ignoring his peers’ glares, rumors, and pranks. 

Sanghyuk wanted to leave. He wanted to leave so badly that he was tempted to just walk out of class while the teacher was talking. What was even worse is that he was half tempted to vomit and the teacher decided that his row was going to be the row that will read out loud in class today. When his turn was called he stood up and a wave of dizziness overcame him. He placed his hand on his desk to support himself and his teacher barked at him to continue where the previous student left off. Sanghyuk gathered his strength and before a word could leave his mouth he blacked out.

Hongbin jumped into action as soon as Sanghyuk crumpled to the floor. Luckily the boy did not knock is head on anything but it was a surprise for the entire class that the boy fainted. He carried the boy to the nurse’s office not thinking about the consequences his actions would have on Sanghyuk. He left the boy in the nurse’s office to reestablish the distance between them to the other students. He hoped that this would just play out in him being nice to a random student instead of making Sanghyuk’s life at school even more miserable.

Mr. Cha was sweating nervously at the men in front of him. They may be younger than him but they were the perfect example of ruthlessness and efficiency in business. They were the Co-CEOs of an old company and the fact that the company has survived over 90 years shown their families prowess in business. Now this company was interested in merging with his or outright destroying it depending on how he played this. Across the room from him the two young men smirked as the pathetic human played right into their hand. Thanks to their intel they knew two of his sons were Jekylls, they would lead them right to their Hydes. 

Hakyeon was worried as Sanghyuk wasn’t at the roof by the time Hackyeon arrived. Usually the boy was there before him and the fact that he wasn’t there yet fifteen minutes into lunch was worrisome. Hakyeon decided to go search around the school. He first stopped by Sanghyuk’s class room where he was sneered out by them saying that Sanghyuk was in the nurse’s office. Hakyeon rushed over there and saw Sanghyuk resting in the bed peacefully. He asked the nurse what the problem was and she told him it was just exhaustion and a slight cold. Hakyeon sighed in relief and sat down next to the bed. He decided to eat his lunch in there and left when class started.   
He didn’t even make it back to his classroom. Cho Minho, the secretary of the student council, stopped him from going any further in the hallway. Hakyeon could have pushed the boy out of the way so he could get to class but being bullied made him smarter than that. He knew if he provoked Mino he would have at least half the school after him. “You think you’re so great.” Minho sneered. Hakyeon looked at the boy in confusion. What was Minho talking about? “It must be wonderfully riding Jaehwan-sunbaenim’s coattails to get you through school. After all everyone knows that you’re dumber than bricks.” Ah Minho has a crush on Jaehwan. This was not unusual for Hakyeon but he did remember that the last time this happened was back at the beginning of High school when Jaehwan was establishing his reputation and ‘saved’ Hakyeon from predetermined bullying attempts. Minho pushed Hakyeon, “Answer me!” Hakyeon stayed silent  
Minho grinned cruelly, “I see how it is. You think you’re better than all of us. You’ll learn your place soon enough.” Minho left Hakyeon standing in the hallway alone. Hakyeon knew that what Minho said was a threat and a promise but there was nothing he could do about it. One thing about their school was that as long as their students got top grades the school didn’t care that there was bullying running rampant. The only thing that mattered to the school was the grades of the students. 

“Mr. Cha I’m sure our terms are suitable. I understand that it may seem sudden but with you announcing to your partners that your two oldest sons were eligible for marriage we couldn’t help ourselves. You have handsome sons and we feel as though the marriage would not only be beneficial to us but to you as well. It will help soothe the public as not only will it be a merger of two large companies but two marriages between the two current CEOs and the other company’s sons. It will make it seem like more of a personal stand point rather than a business one to the general public.” The younger CEO smiled at the old man. The human was disgusting and had a failing business that would not be beneficial to his company at all but luckily he already had a team of people calculating how to minimize the damage of this merging. Now if only the stupid human agreed for his brother and he to be married to those Jekylls.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
Sanghyuk woke up in the nurse’s office slightly disoriented and still feeling miserable. The nurse noticed he was awake and explained his condition. He asked for some medicine and decided to go back to class. There was no one to take him home and being in school was better than being sick and miserable at home by himself. 

Hakyeon was late getting back to the classroom making the teacher berate him and told him to stand in the hallway until class was over. Jaehwan was running scenarios through his mind about what happened but as usual Hakyeon gave nothing away by looking at him. Hakyeon took this time to think about what to do when he got back home. His Father was coming home early, meaning tonight, and he somehow had to convince the man not to marry Jaehwan off. When class let out he went back into the classroom and quietly sat at his desk thinking. 

Hongbin felt stupid. He felt like a complete idiot as he did the one thing he said he wouldn’t, interfere with Sanghyuk. He just put a huge target on him and he felt like bashing his head into his desk for how stupid he was. He just hoped his admirers wouldn’t hurt the boy to badly as he would not be able to interfere again.

“Brother which Jekyll do you want?” The younger brother asked his older brother.  
“I would like Jaehwan. He has a very appealing appearance Zelo.”  
“Good because I’m quite partial to Hakyeon’s eyes. They have a haunted quality to them that I enjoy. It will be very easy to break these two from what I gleamed from that human’s mind. I’m not happy that he touched them though.”  
“Neither am I Zelo but we have to live with the fact that he is a human of the lower intelligence after all the fact that he did that to his own son shows he cannot control his primal urges in comparison to others.”

Leo and Ravi were boarding their plane trying to relax as much as possible. Inguk sent them word only minutes ago that some of them were in the area that there were going to as there were Jekylls in the area as well. Leo was worried about their safety and Ravi was worried that the Jekylls were theirs. If they were they would not be able to resist the pull for long and would essentially be forced out of hiding leaving them the perfect opportunity to strike. Settling down into their seats they both drifted off into uneasy sleep.

Sanghyuk was grateful that his teachers didn’t bother him for the rest of the day but e ad an uneasy feeling about it. He heard from eavesdropping that Hongbin carried him to the nurse’s office which means that he was now a bigger target than normal. He packed up his things and headed to the main office where he got some postage stamps from the secretary and placed his applications in the outgoing mail box. Tightening his backpack straps he cautiously walked out the school building and started his trek home. He wasn’t bothered on the way home thankfully as he was starting to feel the effects of his sickness setting in again. Once he was in his apartment and locked the door behind him he collapsed on his bed and went to sleep. 

Hakyeon and Jaehwan stayed after school with the rest of the student council to get some more paperwork done. Hongbin had to leave as he was picking their Father up from the airport. Hakyeon started doing menial tasks and was keeping the place clean as he could tell that Jaehwan was irritated today and cleanliness was one of those ways that kept him from being angry all the time. Minho was watching Hakyeon closely.   
He finished redoing the paperwork he destroyed this morning and was doing some other paperwork. Hakyeon was not paying that much attention to him as he was stapling documents for Jaehwan as well as signing documents. The other members of the council were also smirking in Hakyeon’s direction every now and then. Even Jaehwan didn’t notice as he was too busy reading a proposal from the reading club to have more money so they could travel to different cities for reading decathlons, they were a wordy bunch so instead of the normal two to three pages they wrote ten.  
Hakyeon got up and went to the Home Economics room to go make some snacks for everyone. Minho and another member left the student council room and followed behind him quietly. It wouldn’t have mattered though as Hakyeon had too much on his mind to be aware of his surroundings. 

Hongbin was bored. His Father was taking forever to get off his plane and the boy just wanted to go home and get away from his insufferable parents. He was worried because of the arranged marriages, worried about Hakyeon’s solution for it, and worried that the man they call their father would break Jaehwan. Hongbin knew Jaehwan craved acceptance from their parents. It was so ingrained in his brother’s mentality that sometimes he forgets what those two monsters they call their parents have done to him. Hongbin knew his brother needed someone in his life that would stabilize him. But he couldn’t be that person, neither could Hakyeon no matter how much the boy tried. It was something fate decided for them long ago just like him and Sanghyuk. He could not control himself because of what Sanghyuk was to him and that made their lives more dangerous as Hongbin was easier to track down compared to others of his kind.

Minho Cho was a jealous man. He was taught early on from life that if e wanted something he could have it and if someone else had what he wanted to destroy them until they gave it to him. It didn’t help that his family was the head of one of the largest gangs in the country. His family’s power was spread out but under control. His father was always disappointed in his son though as the boy did not know the meaning of compromise. Minho had been in love with Jaehwan since he first saw the man. Jaehwan was beautiful and handsome at the same time. He was also tall, taller than most of the students and a few teachers at their school, and Jaehwan was kind to Minho.   
Minho first met Jaehwan when he was lost in the school hallways looking for the workshop classroom. Jaehwan was so kind and helpful that Minho immediately applied for the open secretary position in the Student Council and got in by blackmailing all his opponents out of the race. Then he found out about Jaehwan’s brother Hakyeon. The lowest of lows on the school totem pole. He hated how Hakyeon had some kind of power over Jaehwan to calm the boy down without saying a word. He also hated that Jaehwan was forced to rescue the little cur from bullies ever now and then. This morning was the last straw for Minho though since he was humiliated in front of Jaehwan. He was going to teach the urchin a lesson and one he would surely not forget anytime soon.

Ravi and Leo’s plane landed and the quickly got debarked and grabbed their bags from the baggage claim. What shocked them when they came out of the arrivals gate was the scent of one of their own that was not Inguk. Inguk promised that they were the only ones there but now there was another throwing their entire plan to live a peaceful life out the window as the scent of his Jekyll was all over the mysterious Hyde. 

Mr. Cha, Zelo, and Daehyun left their plane at a leisurely pace. He knew his son was waiting for him and he could not wait to show his new business partners and members of his family his heir, also the only son he would ever acknowledge. Zelo and Daehyun were annoyed by how slow the human was going but they had no choice to act like the agreeable partners they were. Once they exited to the terminal they found the scent of four Hydes and smirked. Three of them were going off together in a hurry and the fourth was the one they were going toward. It was going to be a much more enjoyable hunt than both of them had anticipated.


	8. Chapter Eight

Jaehwan sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He finally finished approving and rejecting club proposals and now he had to get started on the paperwork for the transfer students that were starting on Monday. “Sunbaenim here’s some coffee. You should go home soon; the paperwork will still be here tomorrow.”  
“Thank you. I’ll be done in a few minutes you should all go home.” Jaehwan replied coolly. Though he was ‘friendly’ to the student body he still maintained a certain distance. Connections were dangerous as that led to weakness. He then noticed that Hakyeon wasn’t in the room but brushed it off as he generally went to the Home Ec. Room at that time. He had to at least organize the paperwork before going home. Getting to work on that he ignored his instinct that was telling him something was wrong. 

Hakyeon was finishing up on his sandwiches and was slicing them into rectangles as Jaehwan liked that shape more than triangles. He did not notice the two boys creeping up on him until they pinned him to the counter. Minho’s gripped was tight as he held one of his arms in place, “Jaehwan’s not going to save you this time,” Minho whispered into Hakyeon’s ear. Hakyeon’s blood slightly chilled. He knew whatever Minho dished out would not be as bad as the Madame and his Father but it does not mean that with would not hurt.   
The two boys manhandled Hakyeon so that he was facing them. When they saw Hakyeon’ s face Minho was furious at his blank face and the other boy was creeped out. He had heard that Hakyeon’s face would be emotionless whenever people would beat him up but having never seen it before it unnerved him. He was about to tell Minho that he didn’t want in on this anymore when Minho slapped Hakyeon across the face. Hakyeon’s face snapped to the left and he just moved it back slowly and stared at the two boys still emotionless, he faced more than this it was only a slight sting to what he has been through.  
“Didn’t hurt enough for you?” Minho smiled cruelly. Minho had tunnel vision on Hakyeon the other boy let go of Hakyeon and took a step back, this is not what he expected when Minho said that he wanted to give ‘a talking to.’ What surprised the boy even more was the fact that Hakyeon didn’t move despite having nothing holding him back from escaping now.   
Minho grabbed Hakyeon’s hair in a tight grip and pulled the boy’s face close to his, “Listen here you little urchin stay away from Jaehwan. His presence does not need to be sullied by yours and frankly I’m disgusted how he has to acknowledge you. I deserve his presence much more than you do. Your options after today are to stay away from Jaehwan or experience a life of terrible things on the streets if you don’t. My family will make you disappear in a second and force your life to be hell if I so choose.” Hakyeon said nothing and Minho forced him away harshly making Hakyeon slam into the counter. He coughed at that as it aggravated one of his bruised ribs. Minho was not done though as he took the paring knife on the counter and delicately carves some lines into Hakyeon’s arm.   
The other boy left the room at that point and Hakyeon whimpered in pain as he clenched his other hand. Minho chuckled darkly, “So you still can feel pain. You know for a moment there I thought you were just a robot I’m much more satisfied hearing you in pain. Don’t forget this talk.” Minho carved the sixth line before placing the knife on the counter and left. Hakyeon stared dully at the cuts for a minute before getting up and cleaning up the mess in the room. He bandaged himself up and grabbed the tray of food and headed towards the student council room. It didn’t bother him too much after all he was used to Jaehwan’s crazy admirers. 

Ravi and Leo stared at Inguk intently as he had the look of confusion written on his face. “Are you sure you smelt another Hyde and his Jekyll?”  
“Hyung we know what we smelled. Are you sure that there isn’t another clan here?” Ravi asked.  
“The last clan that was here died 13 years ago and it was a small one, only two couples and one child. There should be no one else here unless they are unregistered. You know the Bureau keeps close eyes on everyone.” Inguk replied. Leo growled, “Leo stop that. I have not smelled any Hyde or Jekyll at the school. The only way for us to hide that well is if there were near humans or Jekylls they consider family. Even then it’s useless to hid our scent once we touch our Jekyll. As you know physical contact is what triggers a Jekylls scent change and our maturity.”  
“So what you’re saying is we have a rouge Jekyll in our vicinity and we can’t even move as the Bureau won’t allow it for the fact that we just moved today.” Inguk nodded, “Well fuck.” Ravi was pissed but not as pissed as Leo who stalked out of the room to take his anger out on Inguk’s punching bag. 

Hongbin’s blood ran cold as he saw two men standing behind his father. Hakyeon and he were too late to stop their Father from taking a marriage contract. Hongbin cursed in his head as he smiled and greeted his Father, “Father was your flight pleasant.”  
“Yes it was. Hongbin this is Zelo and Daehyun they are the CEOs of Jung industries. Zelo, Daehyun this is my heir Hongbin,” the three shook hands. “Hongbin Zelo and Daehyun are here for a merger and they are going to be your future brothers-in-law.” Hongbin’s thoughts all halted. Both of them? That means that their Father is marrying off both Hakyeon and Jaehwan and not just Jaehwan like the two brothers thought previously.   
“Hongbin we are going to drop them off at their hotel before going home. They will be joining us for dinner in two days.” Hongbin nodded and showed the men to the limo that was waiting out front. Hongbin was mentally asking for forgiveness from Hakyeon and Jaehwan. Their lives were both out of his hands now. 

Jaehwan thanked Hakyeon mentally when he came back with food. Jaehwan devoured it quickly but neatly before finishing up with his documents and calling their chauffer. The rest of the student council had left by them time they made it to the front gates. “Hyung is Father coming home soon?”  
“Today. He’ll be there shortly after we get home.” Hakyeon replied. Jaehwan frowned, “He won’t ask that I-,”  
“No I already talked to your Mother about it.”  
“Hyung you-,”  
“Jaehwan you get no say in this. Hongbin and I already decided this.” Jaehwan quieted down. He wanted to protest but he was also selfish and grateful that he would not have to deal with their Father.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
Jaehwan and Hakyeon arrived at their house the same time as their Father and Hongbin. Hakyeon and Jaehwan bowed, “Welcome home Father I hope your trip was successful. Hakyeon spoke as Jaehwan stayed silent hoping the man would ignore him. “It was. Your Mother said you had something to speak to me about?” The man sneered. He hated his first son as he was a constant reminder of his first wife.  
“Yes Father.”  
“We will take this to the study then. Hongbin I want you to work on the paperwork for the upcoming merger.” Hongbin bowed in confirmation and took Jaehwan with him inside. Hakyeon followed the man to the study and waited for him to get settled at his desk before speaking. “Father I would like for you to hold off on any marriages for Jaehwan until after his graduation.”  
“And why should I do that both of you are going nowhere in life.” Mr. Cha smirked.  
“Jaehwan would be more desirable if he completed his high school education and it would also look better to the public as well. If he doesn’t complete his education people will talk and say any marriage that he partakes in to be seen as an act of business instead of love.” Hakyeon said with false bravado.  
Mr. Cha chuckled internally, “I see your point. What will you do for me in return. You know I don’t do anything you ask for free.”  
“I will take his place in any marriage offer that you deem necessary for the business until then and I will not protest to anything done until then.” Hakyeon bowed deeply.  
“I will agree to that. I expect you to be ready tonight. I will also allow you to visit your little friend for one day. After that you are to either be here or at school.”  
“Thank you Father.” Hakyeon left the room after Mr. Cha gestured with his hand for Hakyeon to leave. Once Hakyeon made it back to his room he leaned against the door and sighed. 

Hongbin was looking over the paperwork to the merger and was mulling over the two men his Father introduced to him today. They felt different, almost not human. He shook his head to rid him of those thoughts, it just wasn’t possible. There had not been a none human in his town other than him since his family died. That’s just how it was; but their eyes spoke something else. Something predatory and vile that made his blood cold and his skin crawl.

Jaehwan paced in his room. What did Hakyeon mead by Hongbin and him taking care of Father. Jaehwan felt like they were talking about something bigger than the usual stuff Father did to him and Hakyeon. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. What could possibly be going on?

Minho sat in his study in contemplation. What to do about Hakyeon? Minho wanted the boy to disappear completely and immediately but that would raise police suspicion to his gang, his father’s gang but everyone knew it was his. How could he get rid of the cretin without suspicion? The boy’s reputation was already destroyed at school and yet Jaehwan was still insistent on saving him. How could he pull his Jaehwan away from Hakyeon? He snapped his fingers and a servant stood in front of him bowing. “I want you to get in touch with our allies at the Black Dragons tell them I have a proposition for them.”  
“Yes Young Master.”  
“Oh and don’t tell my Father.” Minho smirked, Hakyeon would not know what hit him. 

“Hyung I got a call from a servant of that little upstart heir of the Lotus Gang.” Zelo grumbled.  
“About what?” Daehyun asked glancing up from his document.  
“Apparently my little future bride is on the bad side of the heir; he wants me to make my bride disappear from your bride’s life.”  
“This is why I told you not to make an alliance with the Lotus you can smell crazy on them. Remember that huge gang war their leader started for his wife?”  
“Yeah. I wonder what the Lotus Gang will do when they realize that you’re marrying their heir’s love interest.”  
“More of a mess than I want to clean up, besides we have other things to attend to like those Hydes we smelled at the airport and our brides’ brother. He must be the kid that escaped the others when they hunted the family in the area.” Zelo hummed in agreement.  
“Don’t worry about it too much besides we know their feeding schedule so if we wanted a short hunt then we can easily take them out. I have a feeling that the longer this hunt is the more exciting it will be. Besides having a little Jekyll by our side will just infuriate all Hydes in the surrounding area, you know how territorial they are with things that are ‘theirs’.”

Dinner at the Cha mansion was tense. Jaehwan looked down at his food and didn’t dare look up. The less attention he drew to himself the better it was for him. It was one thing to have his mother’s approval but another to have his Father’s attention. Hongbin’s face was stone cold as he talked to his father about some investments that seemed like they had a good pay out and what parts of the company needed to removed or improved based on reports done by the company analysts. Hakyeon picked at his food slowly not wanting to think about what was to come later tonight and the Madame was smirking at Hakyeon thinking about what her husband and her were going to do to the boy tonight, after all he should know by now to not make request to them.  
“Ah dear I have an announcement to make.” Mr. Cha looked at the Madame with a wicked grin.   
“Yes dear?”  
“Hakyeon and Jaehwan are going to be married to our new business partners that we are merging the company with.” Jaehwan dropped his fork in shock and Hakyeon stared wide-eyed at his Father. “Of course Jaehwan will be married after he graduates but Hakyeon will be married earlier. I believe I can convince the school to give him an early graduation. After all his marriage needs to be done the same time as the public merging.”  
Hakyeon’s brain was running a mile a minute. Both Jaehwan and he were getting married to the same family. This meant that their Father planned this before Hakyeon even talked to the man. He just promised that man he would do anything for him until his marriage to protect Jaehwan for nothing other than the man’s pleasure.   
Jaehwan was frozen. Married? He was getting married to a man of his Father’s choice. Was the man like his Father? Was he old? Young? He would be in the same family as Hakyeon? Jaehwan felt his food start traveling up his stomach and he forced it back down. Hakyeon was getting married earlier? Is this what his brother meant by he was handling it? Jaehwan knew their Father did not care for the two of them; they were too feminine, too soft for the man where as their brother was hard muscle and a cold face that would make any man stop in their tracks and know not to piss their brother off.   
“That sounds lovely. I will call a wedding planner to get started on the details.” The Madame grinned.   
“Also the day after tomorrow their fiancés will be having dinner with us. Their names are Jung Zelo and Jung Daehyun. They are Co-CEOs of the Jung and Jung group so they will be treated with the respect they deserve.” His gaze flickered to Jaehwan and Hakyeon. “They already have contacted wedding planners but are open to your suggestions dear.” The Madame nodded and the room was engulfed in silence.


	10. Chapter Ten

The story of Hyde and Jekyll  
Long before the world was what we know of it today there was a small community hidden within the heart of Germany. They were a quiet community, a peaceful community and within their community were special people. These people were called Hydes. No one knew where they came from exactly but their story was one passed down through the generations. It is said that one lone Hyde showed up outside their village badly injured. The shaman of their village tended to her wounds and fell in love with the Hyde. The Hyde stayed with the village and the shaman and her married in front of the Gods. The Gods touched by their love changed the Shaman in to a Jekyll so he could be the Hyde’s perfect half. A jealous God however placed a curse on the couple and the rest of the Hydes and Jekylls to come.   
The curse was one of loneliness. Hydes would be born away from their Jekylls and spend their entire lives searching for them. If they did find their destined half, they would either spend the rest of their lives drinking the blood of their beloved to stay alive or their Jekyll would be killed and the Hyde would be forever alone on Earth never dying and eventually going mad with loneliness or so heartbroken they mentally wasted away. They were how the legends of vampires were born into the world.  
The Hydes in their community were the children of Hydes that had found their Jekylls. The God they placed their cursed was enraged that they were prospering still so he created their enemy. He called them Dolls for they were puppets of his will. The Dolls first hunted only Hydes but their prey got smarter and started to hide their scent so they decided to go for a new target the Jekylls. The other Gods furious with his attempt to destroy their creation hid the Jekylls’ scent. Only when their Hyde touched them for the first time would their scent be released into the world. And only when the Hyde acknowledged his Jekyll as his would the other God’s curse activate.   
That is how they came to be in the world. Though they look and act like humans they are not. They are cursed beings doomed to walk the Earth if their heart were ever broken.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
“Hyung are you ready?” Zelo asked as he striated out his black pencil tie.  
“Yes Zelo.” Daehyun appeared from the bathroom with a suit on and his hair styled up to give off an even younger vibe to his youthful appearance.   
“Are you trying to not look like a pedophile Hyung because you’re trying a little too hard.”  
“Says the man who died his hair blond.” Daehyun snarled back.  
“Don’t get so testy Hyung.” Zelo smirked. It was always amusing how the smallest comments could set of Daehyun. They may not be real brothers being only creations for their God’s revenge but Daehyun was a loyal friend to Zelo and the only one he would trust with his life. “Have you found more information on the human and his family?”  
“Yes, it seems your future bride has a bit of a Cinderella tale to him.” Daehyun handed Zelo a file with Hakyeon’s picture on it. “CEO Cha married in his early twenties to a woman named Sooyeon. It turns out she was on Himchan’s watch list as a potential Jekyll due to her interactions with the Hydes in the area. She died when Hakyeon was young and CEO Cha married his current wife shortly after. Both are abusive towards their eldest, Hakyeon, and the middle child, Jaehwan, from reports of past servants. No one knows the extent of the abuse but it has been reported that for a brief period of time Jaehwan stopped talking. Also there have been multiple reports of servants see Hakyeon going into the wife’s room while the husband is away and when her fuck boys do not show. We can imagine what goes on then.” Zelo frowned at that.  
“So it seems these humans can’t keep their grubby hands to themselves and decided to taint what was not theirs.” Zelo frown deepened. Those boys were theirs and yet that vile human decided to touch them still. It is not a transgression Zelo will forgive so easily. There was a knock on their door and Daehyun opened it revealing the little Jekyll the human introduced as his heir. Zelo immediately spread a smile across his face, “Hello Hongbin are you here to pick us up?”  
“Yes Father told me to bring you to the house so you would not have to take a taxi.”  
“Wonderful we can get to know our future brother-in-law better then. We do have a few questions that your father might not answer.” Zelo smiled Hongbin flickered his eyes between the two of them before nodding. Getting into the car Zelo immediately dove right into questioning, “So does your family abuse Hakyeon and Jaehwan?” Hongbin froze briefly before nodding slightly, “How,” he asked.  
“We had some of our people look into your family and your past employees.” Daehyun answered.   
Hongbin sighed, “Hakyeon and Jaehwan have been through a lot and are still going through a lot. Frankly I am not happy about the marriage but I know it’s one of the only ways to get them out of the house. My Father is planning to have Hakyeon marry fist then Jaehwan so he can have Jaehwan to himself without Hakyeon interfering like usually. I want to ask a favor as their brother. Please convince my father that you want to marry the two of them in one ceremony. I know that it’s impolite for me to ask but I have not been able to help my brothers at all, I was too much of a coward. All I have done was hope that the situation would get better without my interference but it has only gotten worse.”  
Zelo looked at Daehyun and the man nodded in return. “We will do that Hongbin. Don’t worry we will keep your brothers safe.” Inwardly Zelo was very happy. They were already gaining the trust of this Hyde bring them one step closer to his Jekyll so they could kill it.

Hakyeon was applying concealer to his face. There was a large bruise on his cheek that was stubbornly showing though his initial layer of foundation forcing him to bring out the heavier make up to his cheek. He only hoped that once he was done it would not be too noticeable to their guests. The last thing his Father needed was a business deal falling through because they found out his son was bruised. There was a knock on the door and he heard Jaehwan’s voice. Hackyeon opened the door and Jaehwan barged into his room and sat on his bed. “Hyung I demand that you pick my outfit for tonight.”   
Hackyeon slightly smiled, “Of course.”  
“And Hyung I want you to do my makeup. Mother said my dark circles are too noticeable.”  
“Come here then I’m just finishing up my makeup.” Jaehwan sat down at Hakyeon’s desk and Hakyeon got to work on carefully layering the makeup so it still looked natural. “Jaehwan don’t be so nervous in front of Father’s business partners. Father is going to be watching your every move so just relax and pretend it’s just you and me, okay?”  
“It’s not going to help Hyung,” Jaehwan snapped. “He’s marrying us off to people we are meeting tonight! And their brothers!” /his voice got smaller, “What if they’re like Father?”  
“Jaehwan don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it, now let’s get you into your blue suit and show off your height. Don’t worry Jaehwan I did a little research and it turns out that the brothers are in their twenties.” Hakyeon smiled. Jaehwan reached out and grabbed Hakyeon’s hand giving it a hard squeeze in comfort. Hakyeon wished Jaehwan would smile more. His smile truly lights up the world but it has been years since the boy has smiled a real smile. Hakyeon was unsure if Jaehwan remembered how just like him and Hongbin. Their family was broken but the three brothers were trying to hold it together in their own way; sacrificing their childhood in more ways than one.  
The Madame knocked on the door, “Hurry up Hongbin says they are outside the gates.” Hakyeon quickly put on his suit and checked Jaehwan’s again before they both went down to the foyer to greet their guests. Their butler opened the door and Hongbin entered followed by two handsome men. The first was tall and obviously younger than the other. He had blond hair and sharp features. The other was still taller than average but shorter than the blond. He had auburn hair spiked up and a soft but cold smile danced on his lips. “Zelo-hyung, Daehyun-hyung this is my Mother and two older brothers. My Father will meet us I the dining room; unfortunately, he is in an emergency meeting at the moment but should be finishing up shortly.”  
“That is alright Hongbin-ah. Mrs. Cha you look divine is your dress Vera Wang. The cut is stunning on you.” Daehyun complimented, “And you must be Hakyeon and Jaehwan. It is a pleasure to meet you both tonight. My name in Jung Daehyun, I hope the news was not too much of a shock to you. The engagement was a bit rushed because we did not want to disappoint our family by not marrying soon enough.” He kissed Hakyeon’s hand and Jaehwan’s cheek making the younger brother flush. No one has ever kissed his check before besides family so it was a bit of a shock.  
Then the tall one approached, “Pleasure to meet you both.” He kissed the back of Jaehwan’s hand and the palm of Hakyeon’s hand. Hakyeon gained a slight flush. The kiss and touch were gentle and unlike his brothers’ and Sanghyuk’s gentleness it gave butterflies in his stomach as he did not know how to react. “Ah, thank you. The pleasure is ours.” Hakyeon spoke after a moment of silence. The Madame led them into the dining room where Hakyeon was sat on the left of Zelo and Jaehwan opposite of them on the left of Daehyun. It was obvious that both brothers were sitting next to their respective fiancées for a reason. Hakyeon was lulled into a pleasant conversation with Zelo, Hakyeon was soft spoken and chose his words carefully not only to please his father by not giving anything away but also because it was the most he had spoken to someone that was not Sanghyuk. Jaehwan was the same was but more of to please his Mother, still craving her affection out of habit compared to real want or need. Hongbin was listening to both conversations carefully but also discussing with his father about some business dealings that he was being put in charge of. All of them required him to leave the country or city and he wanted to make sure that he could try and hold them off till after school was over out of concern for his brother’s safety.  
Mr. Cha cleared his throat after the food arrived and everyone started eating, “Mr. Jung I was thinking about having Hakyeon’s wedding in the Winter then having Jaehwan’s in the Spring.” Hongbin felt sick there his Father was going with his original plan again after he promised the boys would marry after school ended. Luck seemed to be on the brothers’ side though as Zelo paused his conversation with Hakyeon, “What about the boys’ school? Education is very important in today’s society and I don’t want anyone looking down on my fiancée because he was unable to finish his school.”  
Mr. Cha flushed in embarrassment and anger, “Right. Of course how silly of me. We could possible do a joint wedding in Summer allowing the idea of a wedding sink into the public’s mind and give us more time to plan the wedding.”  
“That sounds perfect for us; what do you think Hakyeon?” Zelo turned to his fiancée.  
Hakyeon replied that it was fine and felt warm that Zelo asked for his opinion on the matter. Jaehwan also nodded to Daehyun whom asked Jaehwan about his opinion on the matter as well. Hongbin almost let a smile slip. Maybe he was too wary about the brothers before. They seemed like nice people and they were already treating his brothers better than most strangers in their town do.  
The rest of the dinner was filled of business talk between Mr. Cha, Zelo, Daehyun, and Hongbin with Zelo and Daehyun occasionally breaking away from the conversation to ask Hakyeon and Jaehwan a few questions about themselves. Once dinner was finished they all moved to the sitting room with Zelo and Daehyun having Hakyeon and Jaehwan sit in between them. Mr. Cha and his wife eventually retired to their room too tired to deal with their guests anymore, Hongbin also left due to an essay being due that week. Zelo cupped Hakyeon’s cheek and made the younger man look into his eyes; Daehyun was doing the same with Jaehwan. “Hakyeon since we are going to be married I hope this is not too late or forward but would you give me the honor of being your fiancée?” Daehyun was whispering something to Jaehwan and Hakyeon assumed it was something of the same effect as Jaehwan was blushing. Hakyeon nodded, he didn’t think he would regret his decision after all the man in front of him has been nicer to him than people he has lived with.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
Sanghyuk woke up feeling better than he had all week. He finally broke his fever last night and now it was just getting over the persistent runny nose he had. Blowing his red and irritated nose he went to his bathroom and turned on the shower. As he waited for it to get warm he peeled off his sweaty clothes that he forgot to change from last night and sighed. Walking into the warm stream of water he breathed in deeply opening up his sinuses with the steam. Once he was done washing himself he dried himself off and put on a pair of sweatpants and a loose long sleeved shirt. He was still experiencing the occasional chill as a lingering affect from his fever. Going to his couch he picked up his bag and pulled out his workbooks for school. Getting to work on his homework he lost himself in the numbers of math for a good hour before his stomach started protesting for food. He went to his kitchen and made some eggs and bacon and sat at his table wondering what his hyung was doing today. It probably wasn’t anything pleasant so Sanghyuk decided to think of better things like clothes. He wanted to design a line that was just meant for his hyung. He obviously would release it but the one person he wants to wear it is his hyung. Finishing up his breakfast he went back to his homework. He finished it all by lunchtime and made a chicken salad for himself.   
After lunch since he had a lot of time to himself he decided to just watch some movies on his laptop. His mind wandered to the other day where people were saying Hongbin was the one to carry him to the nurse’s office. It was unusual for Hongbin to have any major interaction with anyone other than his brothers. Hell Sanghyuk was Hakyeon’s best friend and Hongbin still felt like more of a stranger to him than Jaehwan. Sanghyuk guessed it was because Hakyeon was always more worried about Jaehwan than he was Hongbin, which made sense because Hongbin was the heir to the company where as both Jaehwan and Hakyeon were not only the rejects but the bullied and abused. Sanghyuk felt sorry for Hongbin because he could not imagine the amount of pressure of not only being the perfect heir but to watch your brothers suffer and know that you cannot do anything about it until the company passed down to you. Sanghyuk sighed and tried clearing his thoughts to focus on the movie better but it wasn’t working. His mind always wandered back to Hongbin and Sanghyuk prayed to God hoping that this did not mean he had feelings for the cold man. If he did and Hongbin’s fan club found out, he would not live to see the day his acceptance letter arrived in the mail.  
It was times like this when he was confused that he wished Hakyeon lived a normal life with the freedom of the average teen. He knew that it would never happen but he always wished that Hakyeon would get swept off his feet by a prince charming just like in Cinderella.

Hongbin sighed as he trudged through his essay. Usually he would be able to finish an essay like this in no time but not tonight. First was that stressful dinner; he was still questioning his decision on leaving his brothers with the two CEOs. They may have said they would help his brothers but that doesn’t mean that they would change their minds after seeing how easy it was to manipulate the two using the other as leverage. His brothers’ hearts were too big for their body and it always came back to bite them in the end. Also his mind kept wandering to his mate. He always remembered his real mother telling him not to touch another’s skin especially if he liked them but through the years after never feeling anything for anybody he forgot until he touched Sanghyuk. It was by accident really after he laid him down in the infirmary bed he just went to brush a strand of hair away, like he did with Hakyeon and Jaehwan so many times before, and touched Sanghyuk. The jolt that ran through Hongbin shocked him to his senses but it was too late; Sanghyuk was forever changed thanks to his carelessness.   
Hongbin wished there was some way to reverse it since the legends his mother told him spoke of a jealous God and his servants mission to either kill the mates or his kind. Hongbin didn’t know what to call his kind; after all he had been alone since he was a child. It was hard sometimes as he rationally knew that he was not human despite his appearance but living with humans and only humans made him forget his origins more easily. Sanghyuk was a painful reminder that not only was he not human but that he or Sanghyuk could be killed by these boogeymen. Hongbin sighed and ran his hand over his face. He wishes he could remember what his mother said would happen to him now that he found his mate. There was a knock on his door, “Come in.”   
“Hongbin-ah are you busy?” Hakyeon opened the door slightly and peeked into the room. “No hyung come on in.” Hongbin replied, “please close the door behind you.” Hakyeon did as told, “what do you need hyung?”  
“I just wanted to see how you were doing. You usually have your essays done before we have business dinners.”  
“I’m doing alright hyung I just forgot amidst planning for this and planning for the new student. Sorry to worry you hyung.” Hongbin smiled slightly. Hakyeon returned the smile with his own soft smile, “Don’t over work yourself Hongbin-ah.” Hakyeon stood to leave, “goodnight Hongbin-ah; sleep well.”   
“You too Hyung.” Hongbin called after his hyung who left the room. Hongbin sighed in relief, at least Hakyeon seemed happy. He knew that that could change but at least for one day his hyung was happy. He was sure Jaehwan was to same today and that made him feel sad. Two strangers made his brothers happier in one day that he ever could in his lifetime. 

Sanghyuk pulled out his cell phone that buzzed with a notification. Opening up the phone he saw the notification was from his Hyung and opened it. Almost immediately he dropped his phone after reading the message. Hey Hyukkie-ah I’m getting married. I was arranged by my Father but Zelo is really nice from what I’ve seen today. For our wedding I want you to be my best man as you are my best friend. I don’t know how Father will react to that but I hope you are able too. Also I can only hang out at your place for one last weekend so I was wondering if we could do that next weekend to help you recover from your cold a little more. Hakyeon was getting married was the only thing that ran through his mind and for a few minutes he was frozen in shock. How was it that his hyung sounded so happy, happier than he ever made him, from a stranger that he just met instead of his best friend?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
Leo and Ravi were exhausted. Running from the Dolls, moving to a different country, filling out paperwork for their new school, and having to get used to living with Inguk mentally tired them out. It had been a hectic two weeks and both wanted to crash but they knew that they couldn’t because now they also had an unmated Hyde and Jekyll to deal with that will attract any Dolls that are in the city to them. They didn’t know exactly what they were going to do but they knew that they would have to talk to the Hyde once they saw them again. 

Zelo was pleased how easy it was to manipulate his human fiancée, much easier than he predicted. He didn’t know whether to thank or kill Mr. Cha for that as it was obvious that the man held no love for his sons. “Daehyun I am going on a date with my human on Monday, are we able to extend our stay until then?”   
“Yes but I will have to go back tomorrow for a meeting. We were both supposed to attend but I’m sure they will be more pleased to only see one of us.” Zelo hummed in agreement. “Alright. I’ll go back on Tuesday and you return here on Wednesday to go on a date with the other human. If we are in luck the Hyde will attract other Hydes or his Jekyll will reveal themselves. I was thinking about extending this hunt longer than usual since the Hyde is related to our humans.”  
“That sounds fine. I will get in contact with the other groups to tell them our plan so they won’t bother us unless asked. Hopefully Youngjae will stay where he belongs this time.”  
“He’s your friend you should have better control over him.” Zelo frowned.   
“I can’t help that I like to share with him. I believe Jaehwan would love the two of us.”  
“You’re only saying that because you hope to do the Good Guy and Cool Guy routine with your human.”  
“You know me so well brother.” Daehyun smirked, “Doesn’t it tempt you to do the same with Hakyeon?”  
“No I want to control his mind completely,” Zelo’s smirk turned darker, “after all he will only answer to me then. Besides your fake personality isn’t too far off from your real personality. I don’t know how Youngjae has tolerated you all these years I myself am quite happy with being alone.  
“You’re a control freak.”  
“And you’re a sadist.” Zelo snapped back with no real bite to the words as they constantly bantered about their quirks over the centuries that they have lived. Zelo’s phone rang with a text notification, he glanced at the id, from Hakyeon. “Also my human is a bit needy it seems like.” Zelo, are you sure it’s alright for me to call you that, I was wondering if we could move our date to a different day? Father wants to spend some time with me since I will be leaving his house soon. Zelo almost crushed his phone. He knew what type of ‘time’ that filthy human wanted to spend with his human but there was nothing he could do right now. “That human will suffer by my hand.” Zelo growled. Daehyun wisely said nothing as there have been few humans that knew to cross Zelo and fewer that lived, of course the ones that died were the lucky ones.

Hakyeon sighed as he saw the reply Zelo sent. He was neutral about it, Zelo didn’t know what type of man his Father was so of course he accepted that excuse but Hakyeon wished that Zelo would have said no and pushed for the date instead. Hakyeon knew not to get his hopes up but Zelo was nice to him and interested in him enough to make their engagement seem like more than a business transaction. Hakyeon decided to just clear his mind and prepare himself mentally for what his Father had planned for him. After all, none of these encounters left Hakyeon without some type of scare be it emotional or physical, most of the time both. Hakyeon’s only reprieve was that his Father was holding true to his word and leaving Jaehwan alone.

Jaehwan laid on his bed staring at his ceiling in contemplation. Daehyun was nice. Like really nice and so was Zelo. For once their Father did something right in his brother’s and his life and found what seemed like the prefect men. Jaehwan was just waiting for the catch though. No one was perfect. He was an example of that, Hongbin, and even Hakyeon. His Hyung that Jaehwan admired so much. Jaehwan knew Hakyeon wasn’t perfect, not even lose by anyone’s standards, but if there ever was a such thing as a Guardian Angel Hakyeon was Jaehwan’s. His brother suffered so much because of Jaehwan wanting to be a perfect son for his Mother. Jaehwan still desperately wanted his Mother’s approval and he was still scared that Daehyun would not approve of him and he would be left with his Father and Mother while Hakyeon left the house. He learned long ago that no matter what Hongbin would not mess with the status quo no matter what happened. Jaehwan knew that Hongbin was just waiting to take over the company but who knew how long that would take compared to how long Jaehwan would survive at the mercy of their parents while that was happening.

Minho took his frustration out on one of his servants. His father called them family but he knew what they were, they were servants. They served his family hand and foot so what else would they be. The man was beaten black and blue and while the others looked emotionless looking on they were all crying on the inside. This was one of their brothers being beaten to death all because the Little Boss was angry. Many of these men joined because the Big Boss was a wonderful man who viewed them as family but the Little Boss was different. Having grown up in luxury he knew no other way but to be mean and pretentious. His father’s empire would fall at his hands unless something changed soon. How painful for them to both see the rise and fall of a great empire that controlled half the city they lived in.   
Minho was angry, so angry that he was seeing red. Hakyeon was still around. The Black Dragons did accept his need for revenge but they had the nerve to say that it would take a while. He didn’t want to wait he wanted Hakyeon gone yesterday, last month even. Just anywhere but near his Jaehwan. How dare they think that they could make him wait. They say don’t shoot the messenger but Minho was taking pleasure in reconstructing his servants face for his disobedience. He’ll just have to take matters into his own hands. After all, if you want something done you have to do it yourself.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
Monday rolled around and Hakyeon was still trying to erase Sunday from his mind. He wasn’t able to distance himself like he does with the Madame. It was impossible to do that with his Father between the taunts and the pain but in the end at least it was him and not Jaehwan. His brother was quieter today than usually. He still ribbed at him when the Madame was in the room but Hakyeon could tell his brother’s mind was not there. Jaehwan must have been thinking about his date on Wednesday. Hakyeon himself had a date tonight since he could not make it yesterday, he was looking forward to it but was apprehensive as Zelo said that he would be picking him up from the school. Hakyeon was also worried because the transfer students were coming today and Jaehwan would be busier than usual trying to coordinate the student council and the teachers as the uniforms were late despite being ordered a week in advance to prevent that from happening.   
The three brothers got in the limo and Jaehwan laid his head on Hakyeon’s shoulder in a rare display of public affection for his brother. Hakyeon placed his hand on top of Jaehwan’s knee and squeezed gently hoping that was the correct thing to do to reassure his brother. Hongbin looked away as he felt that it was a private moment between his brothers that only happened once in a blue moon. Once they got to the school Hakyeon got out first and cleared a little bit of a path for his brothers through their fans. Of course this was unnecessary as as soon as Jaehwan glared at the crowd they formed a uniformed pathway for them. Hakyeon followed two steps behind his brothers and the only reason no one tripped him is because they knew he would be carrying the Student Council’s paperwork for the transfer students. As they entered the student council’s room a chill went up Hakyeon’s spine as he saw Minho glaring at him. Hakyeon forced himself to ignore it and Minho’s warning from last week. If there was one thing Hakyeon would do it was to be by Jaehwan’s side as much as he possible can both for his brother and himself. Yes, it was selfish but Jaehwan’s happiness was Hakyeon’s happiness. Hakyeon organized the paperwork on Hakyeon’s desk, distributed coffee, and when the main office called down to inform them that the transfer students were there Hakyeon wen to retrieve them.  
When he arrived at the office he saw two handsome men. They both were tall but while one had orange hair and a bright mischievous aura about him the other was dark. He had long black hair half tied up in a bun, fierce eyes, a long lanky figure that somehow screamed strength, and a feral aura about him that drew Hakyeon in in a way that the other one didn’t. “Hello my name is Cha Hakyeon. I will guide you to the Student Council room where they will go over the rules, your schedule, as well as answer any questions you have about the school. We apologize but your uniforms are late as the delivery company has not arrived yet. We ask that any clothes you wear stick to our school colors after today until they arrive. Please follow me.” It was the longest Hakyeon ever speaks at school due to the fact that school and everyone in it preferred it if he did not speak at all. The two followed Hakyeon and the bright one spoke up, “My name is Ravi and this is Leo. Is there anything you want to tell us about this school that we should know off the books?”  
Hakyeon kept walking but his voice got colder, “Don’t speak to me if you wish to survive this school.” Ravi and Leo glanced at each other in confusion but could not ask any more questions as they arrived at the Student Council room. “Jaehwan these are the transfer students. I will inform the teacher of your whereabouts. Do you have anything for me to bring to class?” Hakyeon whispered the last question into Jaehwan’s ear, no one could hear them but Ravi and Leo due to their enhanced hearing.   
“No.” Hakyeon gave a nod and bowed before grabbing Jaehwan’s and his bag before leaving the room to go to class. “Hello there my name is Jaehwan and I am the Student Council President. To my right is the Disciplinary officer Hongbin, all punishments distributed by him hold the same authority as punishments distributed by teachers. On my left is Cho Minho my Secretary, any complaints or requests for the Student Council must be submitted to him for review.” Jaehwan then launched into a basic overview of the rules and regulations that the students must follow a well as their schedule and extra supplies they will need for certain classes, “are there any questions you wish to ask me?”  
“Yeah why can’t we talk to Hakyeon?” Ravi asked. The two Hydes saw a brief look of guilt flash across Jaehwan and Hongbin’s, the boy reeked of his pheromones, faces.   
“We don’t talk about it just know that if you are scene talking to him there will be serious action taken by us.” Jaehwan snapped. It was not a good day and he especially did not want these two to go digging into Hakyeon and consequently Hongbin and him as well. He especially hated how Ravi seemed to have this air of mystery about him that was tempting Jaehwan. Minho was feeling smug, not only did Jaehwan introduce him and not the other Council members but he also was putting Hakyeon in his place. Hongbin was quiet as he was reeling from the fact that these two in front of him were setting off his instincts like crazy. He had always had sensitive instincts in sensing other Hydes, even one that were not setting off pheromones. His mother called it a blessing while he called it a curse as before today nothing had set it off since the night his family was murdered. “Leo I will show you to your classroom as you are in the same class as I am. Ravi you will be escorted to your class by Hongbin. Thank you for your time and have a pleasant day today.” Jaehwan left followed by Leo. The two walked in silence to the classroom as Jaehwan did not want to talk and Leo was quiet by nature.

Sanghyuk was having a good day today. He and Hakyeon had been texting more often than usual today. At first it was apologies for being dragged into Student Council work again then it morphed into excitement for Hakyeon as he had a date with Zelo today. Sanghyuk was happy for his hyung but also worried and a little jealous. It seemed like this Zelo actually was a good guy from the way Hakyeon described him but Sanghyuk was still worried that is was a ploy and jealous that his hyung found a great guy like Zelo while he was still single. He logically knew that his hyung had no choice but that didn’t mean that his heart was listening to his brain. He was also excited as he got to have the entire weekend with his hyung this week. He already was planning on getting his hyung in a few clothes to add to both their portfolios.  
He was in class listening to the teacher drone on when a knock came from the door. The teacher paused and the door opened revealing Hongbin and, Sanghyuk assumed, one of the transfer students. The boy had a bright quality about him that Sanghyuk could not name and the smile he had was faker than the one Hakyeon wore around Sanghyuk when he did not want the him to worry. Sanghyuk was too busy wondering about Hakyeon and his fiancée to notice not only did Ravi sit by him but Hongbin was glancing at him more than usual, and Hongbin’s fan club were whispering and passing notes to each other while glaring at him.

Hongbin was still reeling at the fact of Ravi not being human when they arrived at the classroom then when Ravi was placed next to Sanghyuk Hongbin grew worried. There was now a pull to Sanghyuk that Hongbin had never felt before and Hongbin knew it was because he touched him. Being near the boy made it almost impossible to sit still. Hongbin wanted to steal Sanghyuk away and hide him away from the world, he also craved Sanghyuk in a way that proved he wasn’t human; he craved Sanghyuk’s blood.

Leo was bored. The boy, Jaehwan, that explained the school and showed him around was boring. There was nothing interesting about him unlike the first boy they met, Hakyeon he believed the other’s name was. Hakyeon had an air about him that interested Leo; Leo was also interested in learning about why it as forbidden for them to talk to the boy but not the Council President. Maybe the two were childhood friends and the President felt pity or there was something deeper behind it. Either way Leo knew that he wasn’t going to listen to either boy and talk to Hakyeon. If not to fulfill his curiosity, then because Hakyeon looked like he needed a friend. The boy looked tired and dark and had old eyes, eyes no one in high school should have.

Ravi was disappointed that he wasn’t in the same class as Leo. Hongbin, his guide, explained that it was not only due to age but testing scores. Ravi while being ahead in the Arts and Science, was behind in subjects like Math and History. The school in an effort to round out his education decided to put him in the level of his Math and History. Ravi was also sad to see Jaehwan and Hakyeon were not in the same class. The two boys were interesting and Ravi was also interested in the relationship between Hongbin, Jaehwan, and Hakyeon that would make the former two boys feel guilty about the latter’s situation at school. Sitting down next to a boy he believed was called Sanghyuk he started to space out in class not only thinking of the three boys but a way to talk to Hongbin about his development as a Hyde. It was obvious that the boy had no formal upbringing making it harder and Ravi more reluctant to speak to him but it had to be done. After all it was a matter of life and death for them and Ravi was determined not to die at the hands of a Doll.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
Before Minho was born his Father started out his now infamous gang, the Lotus gang. The Lotus gang was named to honor Minho’s Mother whom was as beautiful and delicate as a lotus blossom. She sadly died in child birth leaving Minho without a Mother and his Father without a wife. His Father, Cho Seungri, was lost on how to take care of a baby and run a gang so he decided to hire some of his men to the task and told him to by his son whatever he wanted; this was how Minho became a spoiled child. Whatever he demanded it was brought before him. Whoever he wanted he took them. No one could stop this child as no one wanted to oppose his Father. His Father was a kind soul who ran his gang to keep the worse gangs away from their city but Minho was mean, judgmental, and overall the one person you did not want to meet, ever. Even Minho’s ‘friends’ knew that there was a line not to cross because in Minho’s mind he was allowing them the privilege to be near him. This was Cho Minho a spoilt heir to a throne that would crumble.

Minho was smug that Jaehwan introduced him over the other Student Council members but that soon turn to ire as he noticed Jaehwan’s gaze flicker to the orange haired delinquent of a transfer student more than what was necessary. Obliviously that boy was going to be in the way for his and Jaehwan’s relationship and needed to go but first he needed to get rid of the street rat that Jaehwan was forced to call his brother. There must have been a reason that the Black Dragons said it was going to take time for them, they were still on the job but Minho was hoping that his interference was going to make the job go by faster than what the Black Dragons had originally told him the timeline would be. Despite all the movies making a person disappear was a lot harder than it looked. It usually took a lot of money and at least a couple of months to burn connections or to bribe them to not remember you and burn all the evidence. If even one photo was left or one person was missing you, worse if it was a combination of the two, then you had to either move cities or leave the country.  
Minho got to his class and decided to ignore the teacher. What did that man know anyways he could barely speak let alone teach and the teacher was always too afraid to punish Minho in fear of retribution from his Father whom was a top donor to the school. Minho gnawed on his pencil in contemplation. He couldn’t humiliate Hakyeon at school, the boy was already the joke of the school along with his pathetic friend that was a second year, Minho paused. Then a cruel grin made its way across his face; of course Hakyeon’s friend. Minho would bet his life that if he tortured the friend it would torture Hakyeon in turn, bonus would be that he also wouldn’t be touching a black Dragon target meaning their relationship would stabilize again since they didn’t like Minho’s treatment of his servant. Minho would show them though, he would show them how cruel and ruthless he could be and why it wasn’t safe to cross him. Nothing was going to stand in his way to not only becoming the big boss of the city but to have Jaehwan by his side worshiping him like a trophy wife. After all beautiful things like Jaehwan need to be locked up to preserve their beauty.

Daehyun was bored. The texting between him and his fiancée was dull and boring unlike that of Zelo’s, then again Zelo’s got attached quickly whereas his was wary of him and Zelo. It must be the need to protect his brother after all that he had put his brother through at school. Either way it was cutting into his fun. “Youngjae how do I make him trust me faster.” Daehyun whined to his best friend.  
“It will take time Dae. I’ll admit I am impatient to meet your newest toy. He is very beautiful in his pictures.”  
“He’s prettier in person. I hate having to act around him when I just want to take him whenever I see him.”  
“Think of it this way Dae the more he trusts you the more he’ll be asking for it himself and we could turn him into quiet the unsuitable creature.” Youngjae smirked. Daehyun sighed in agreement. Youngjae was always right. When their God made the two of them he created a special bond between the two of them. Youngjae was the calm and cunning one while Daehyun was the brash yet strategic one. They complimented each other more than any other of their race had before. They shared everything between each other, even lovers, so when Daehyun joined up with Zelo Youngjae followed. It was a good deal for them as they got to play their cat and mouse games with their prey and occasionally to keep up human appearances they both shared their wives. Zelo didn’t mind as long as they provided him with loyalty, which they did in whole. Despite being younger than both of them Zelo inspired them in ways that no one else had. HE allowed them to thrive together unlike the rest of their kind. They were the outcasts because they were special and Zelo adored them in his special way because of that for Zelo was special as well. He was formed not by their God but the Goddess of Fate. Plans were set for Zelo and where ever they led Daehyun and Youngjae would follow.

Zelo growled in annoyance as he filled out document after document. This was supposed to be his vacation but that was quickly going down the drain as someone in the accounting department messed up the tax form that was supposed to be sent yesterday. Luckily Zelo had connections and was granted a two-day extension for the deadline. He decided that he would fill out the form this time to eliminate as much error as possible and has since spent all day looking at numbers and spread sheets while meticulously filling out the form. HE read the clock and decided to stop for now. He had an hour to get to Hakyeon’s school and get him for their date. He didn’t want his fiancée to go home to that pig of a human just yet. He put on a pair of black joggers and a loose white shirt. He styled his hair up and added a couple of spiked bracelets. It was a young style and he felt like he looked like the twenty something year old he was supposed to be. He could never remember his age since it was always so vastly different from his real age. He went out of his room to the elevator where he pressed the button to take him to the Lobby. He hated human contraptions like this where he felt trapped but always acknowledge the genius of them since they made his life easier.   
He signaled to the valet once he got outside in a few moments his car pulled up. He tipped the valet and started driving towards Hakyeon’s school. When he arrived he saw he was thirty minutes early and decided to pull Hakyeon out of class early. He went up to the office and was able to charm the secretary and the principle to allow Hakyeon to leave early they told him his classroom number and he went off to whisk his human off his feet. Upon arriving at the classroom he frowned when he saw Hakyeon standing and being berated by the teacher. If he remembered correctly all of Hakyeon’s scores were in the top ten percent of his class, as his fiancée should be, and would not be a student that needs to be yelled at. He knocked on the door and the teacher stopped his screeching, honestly most humans had the most irritating voices. He entered the classroom and surveyed the room. Hakyeon still had his head bowed but was now sitting down, Jaehwan was looking at him wide-eyed with hope, unusual as they boy was usually more cautious about his interactions with the brothers, and there was no sign of the Hyde.   
“Hello I’m just here to collect Hakyeon.” Zelo said with a charming smile as he handed over the permission slip that was signed by the principle.  
“Yes of course Mr. Jung,” the teacher replied amicably as they saw who the note was signed by. “Cha gather your things you are dismissed early.” Hakyeon quickly gathered his school supplies and put everything into his bag neatly. Once Hakyeon was by his side Zelo placed an arm across the boy’s shoulder in a sign of possession. “Excuse me for my rudeness but what is your relationship with Cha?” One of the girls asked, she was curious on how the urchin of the school knew this handsome man.  
“Hakyeon-ah here is my adorable fiancée.” Zelo smirked before the two left the room that erupted in whispers. At that moment Jaehwan could feel a shift in the school atmosphere and he couldn’t tell if it was good or bad.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Hakyeon was having a horrible Monday. Once he got to the classroom his teacher immediately gave him a lunch detention for being late despite having been doing teacher approved activities for the Student Council. He accepted the punishment because if he tried fighting the detention it would result in detention after school as well. He sat down at his seat and quietly took out his books. School seemed duller than usual and he couldn’t wait till after school. Maybe he was desperate but Zelo was everything his Father was not and he wanted to run away from everything to him. Selfish and childish Hakyeon knew that wish was he had to stay behind to protect Jaehwan a little longer. He wanted Jaehwan to get married first so he could leave that house sooner but it worked out that they were marrying together. Hakyeon knew that the coming months until then will be painful and brutal as the Madame and his Father would pull no stops on showing exactly how worthless he was, as long as it wasn’t Jaehwan Hakyeon would take the pain until he died. His brother deserved a better life and the Jung brothers would offer that to him.  
Jaehwan appeared with Leo a few minutes later and Hakyeon’s eyes were drawn to the tall dark man again, as were the eyes of the other students. “Jaehwan is this the transfer student?”  
“Yes, I apologize that he is not in uniform but the order is late again. They have been informed of acceptable dress until the uniform arrives.” Jaehwan bowed before sitting down in his seat.  
“Please introduce yourself to the class.” The teacher gestured to Leo.  
“My name is Jung Leo.” Leo spoke, he did not elaborate further so the teacher told him to sit in front of Hakyeon since it was the only seat open. The seat next to Hakyeon no longer existed as no one wanted to sit next to him longer than a day or two so they always moved their seat but not before messing with his desk and threatening him a few times. The rest of class went smoothly as everyone even the teacher decided that since there was a new face not to mess with Hakyeon, yet. Lunch rolled around and Hakyeon passed some of the student council papers with a note in them to Jaehwan. The note was for Sanghyuk and the younger boy knew to go to the student council room if he didn’t see him at lunch today so Hakyeon knew the note would be delivered.  
The teacher decided that lines would be the perfect punishment today, tamer than usual but Hakyeon knew his hand would be aching by the end of lunch as he had to write ‘I will not be late to class’ two hundred times. By the time he was done his hand was sore and sweaty but the lines were neat and clear as if even one of them was smudged he would have to do all of them over again, luckily they were of acceptable quality and he was free for the rest of lunch. He headed up to the roof where Sanghyuk was. “Hey Hyukkie.” Hakyeon smiled.  
“Hyun what did you do to get detention this time?”  
“I was on council business so I was late to class. Did you get my text?”  
“Yeah but I can’t believe someone that nice exists.” Sanghyuk replied, “Besides I have something I want to tell you but I have to text you because if I say it out loud I’m afraid someone will hear.” Sanghyuk was blushing at this point. Hakyeon nodded in agreement and Sanghyuk pulled out his phone and texted the older man. “Is this true Hyukkie-ah?”  
“Of course hyung I’ve been thinking about it all weekend.” Sanghyuk pouted.  
“You’re so cute Hyukkie-ah. I approve by the way you should go for it.” Hakyeon smiled a rare wide smile that made Sanghyuk feel like he was praised by a sibling. “No way hyung! I would get lynched if I ever said anything. This just stays between us. Now tell me more about Zelo he sounds like a fairytale prince ready to sweep your Cinderella ass off the ground.”  
“Well I’m only engaged to him because of Father but he’s so nice Hyukkie-ah. His brother is engaged to Jaehwan and you know what they asked us? They asked us to date them and said it would be an honor to them for Jaehwan and I to be their fiancées.” Hakyeon was smiling softly, “I’ve also been texting him and he’s so sweet Hyukkie-ah. He seems like an honest to God good guy.”  
Sanghyuk smiled, “I’m happy that he’s treating you well but I’m still skeptical because this was arranged by Mr. Cha. Forgive me hyung?”  
“I understand Hyukkie-ah, Jaehwan is also skeptical but Hyukkie-ah this could be that better life we were hoping for and I don’t want to miss my chance.”  
“I know hyung.” Sanghyuk sighed, “Come on lunch is about to end. You’re usually the responsible one hyung it’s weird that our roles are reversing.”  
“Yeah it is. You’re a good dongsaeng Sanghyuk.” Hakyeon ruffled Sanghyuk’s hair before they separated to go to their respective classrooms. When Hakyeon arrived back to the classroom he saw Leo standing in front of his desk blocking some of his classmates that had markers in their hand. He walked up to his desk and his classmates turned towards him. “What the hell rat why is the new kid protecting you?” One of the boys that bullied Hakyeon more frequently than the rest asked.   
“What?” Hakyeon was confused, Leo was protecting him?  
“Whatever you obviously don’t know anything as usual. Tell the guy to back off and remember your place rat.” The boy sneered as he shoved past Hakyeon. Hakyeon sat down at his desk and Leo looked at him, “Don’t do that again.” Hakyeon whispered, Leo raised an eyebrow in question.  
“They bother me less when they can do what they want now that you’ve provoked them I’m more of a target now.” Leo stared hard at Hakyeon before nodding. There was no point in protecting someone that didn’t want it especially since it was a human that was not his Jekyll. OF course this didn’t mean he wasn’t anger how the other humans sabotaged Hakyeon during class to the point that in the last period Hakyeon was getting yelled at by the teacher. Leo was disgusted in how the school was run and thought that all these humans needed serious help. A breath of relief came out of him when Hakyeon’s fiancée picked him up from school early but at the same time his heart panged at the thought of Hakyeon belonging to another. That wasn’t possible though as Leo had never been attracted to a human before.

Once the lunch bell rang Hongbin immediately went to an abandoned classroom knowing Ravi was following him. Once he was sure they were alone he spoke, “What are you?”  
“You don’t know? You are the same thing after all.” Ravi replied.  
“I know we are the same but I’m asking what you are? I’ve never encountered anyone like me before.”  
“How did you know I was like you?”  
“My Mother always said I was sensitive to my kinds aura. There’s a darkness about it that I sense.”  
“You must be sensing our curse. We are known as Hydes Hongbin.” Ravi explained the legend and the curse along with their enemies and that he and Leo were in hiding at the moment. “Hongbin your scent has changed which is how I knew what you were. You found your Jekyll and you touched them. Whether it was a handshake, a hug, or whatever you touched their skin and soon the curse will activate. You are emitting pheromones that not only tell others what you are but it will attract the Dolls. Leo and I can help hide your scent with a scent blocker that our Uncle has made but it won’t work forever. You may be able to sense us but Dolls can perfectly imitate a human down to the aura. You’ll never seen them coming unless they make themselves known to you. One of my friends, Jungkook, is also sensitive to auras but he could not tell a Doll apart from a human until it was too late.”  
“Too late?”  
“They found his Jekyll and he is now forced to roam the Earth for eternity. Nothing will kill him not even age and his soul will wither until he becomes a shadow of what he once was.” Ravi explained. A shiver ran down Hongbin’s back, “That is what you meant by curse. It was not only harming our love one but to live without them if they are killed by a Doll.”  
“Yes.” Ravi nodded, “I will bring the blockers tomorrow but you will have to claim and protect your Jekyll for the rest your life until you both die together or until he is taken from you.”  
“How do you know who he is?” Hongbin narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
“You may not be able to tell but his scent changed, it is also releasing pheromones. They will eventually get stronger until you can’t resist the pull but right now they are weak as he is trying to decide on his feelings for you. It gives you time to train and prepare for your life together.” Hongbin nodded in understanding.  
“Thank you for telling me this Ravi. Lunch is about to end let us get back to class.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Zelo opened the door for Hakyeon allowing the student to sit in the passenger seat of the car then he climbed into the driver side. “Let’s get you a different set of clothes first then we are going shopping.” Zelo smiled.  
“Thank you.” Hakyeon whispered.  
“For what?” Zelo was truly curious on why the human was thanking him.  
“For acknowledging me in front of my classmates.”  
Zelo frowned, so it wasn’t just the teachers that were treating his fiancée less than he deserved. “You’re my fiancée if I didn’t acknowledge you then I would be failing as a devoted and loving future husband to you. Hakyeon please do not doubt me anymore. I will always acknowledge you.” Zelo grabbed Hakyeon’s hand. The boy flinched but Zelo pretended not to see and squeezed his hand, “Please believe me Hakyeon.”  
“Okay.” Hakyeon whispered, he didn’t fully believe Zelo but all the man has done made Hakyeon more firmly believe that the name was a good man, an honest man. Hakyeon was taken to the S mall which is the most expensive mall in town and was placed in an outfit of a black turtle neck, Hakyeon requested that as he didn’t want Zelo to see his scars, and black skinny jeans. A silver belt topped it all off and when Hakyeon was revealed to Zelo he no longer looked like a regular school boy but a high end model especially with his height. “Are you sure it’s alright for me to wear these? They’re quite expensive.”  
“You look gorgeous in them. They were made for you Darling.” Zelo smiled as he handed his card to the attendant, she had cut the tags once they were sure the clothes fit Hakyeon. Seeing his scars, she hoped that this man was the one rescuing the boy. She had seen too many boys like Hakyeon fall to waste because there was no saving grace for them. Once they were done in that store Zelo guided Hakyeon over to a jewelry store. “Hakyeon today we are going to buy your ring. I want you to pick it out so it’s even more special to you. I originally wanted to propose the cliché way over dinner but I realized I didn’t know your ring size and what style you like.”  
“This is too much Zelo.” Hakyeon protested. Zelo lifted Hakyeon’s chin to look him in the eye, “Nothing is too much for you.” Zelo added a slight hypnotic pulse to his eyes and Hakyeon nodded, “Thank you Zelo.” Releasing the hypnotism that older man smiled. It took a bit but Hakyeon found the perfect ring for him. It was a small silver band with a small blue sapphire inlaid in the band. It was small and simple and one of the least expensive rings he saw as well. He knew he wasn’t supposed to think about the price but it wasn’t his money and he truly did love the ring. Zelo bought it and luckily they had Hakyeon’s size. He then slipped the ring on Hakyeon’s finger, “With this ring I hope you remember my promise.” Zelo smiled down at his human, oh the things he will do to this human to make him his and only his.

Daehyun sighed as he filled out the paperwork that piled up while they were gone. Luckily Youngjae was there as well. “Youngjae let’s go ring shopping for my cute human.”  
“After you’re done with your paperwork besides you don’t even know what he likes. Wait until a couple dates have passed for a proper ring, give him a promise ring instead. It shows devotion but acknowledges that the part isn’t ready for an engagement ring. That’s what I’ve heard at least. It was not the most reliable source but it will enforce the idea on the human that you exist even when you’re gone for work.”  
Daehyun brightened, “Of course Youngjae you’re brilliant as usual.”  
“Of course now finish your paperwork. I want you to have it done by the time you need to board your plane. Also I will be posing as your sectary and best friend. You will introduce me on your fourth date to your human as such.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Daehyun waved his hand as he started concentrating on the small print of a contract that he was reading.

Minho was in his study trying to figure out a plan. He usually charged ahead but he couldn’t do that this time. No, he had to plan this carefully especially with the appearance of the Urchin’s supposed fiancée. Maybe he could use that to his advantage though. The Urchin will be distracted so he won’t be paying attention to his friend as much, this might leave openings to attacks. Small ones of course that look like isolated incidents or something big like a rumor and one of the fan clubs would do Minho’s work for him, fangirls are vicious when protecting ‘their’ love.

Hongbin went home with many of his thoughts jumbled. He learned so much about his kind today but he also learned he put Sanghyuk in foolish danger because of his mistake. He felt like a complete idiot. He wanted Sanghyuk, he did, but it wasn’t possible. Not only was there a class issue that many businessmen, his Father, would look down upon but currently his fan clubs. He couldn’t trap Sanghyuk to his side either as that wouldn’t be far to Sanghyuk. Hongbin knew Sanghyuk was an artist and that usually meant a free spirit. Someone whom roamed the world searching for inspiration and beauty. How could he choose between his future and Sanghyuk’s freedom? It just wasn’t possible.

Jaehwan ran to his room as soon as he got home. His Father wouldn’t bother him just yet, unless his hyung struck up another deal. Jaehwan hated when Hakyeon did that as he could see his brother break more each time. Hakyeon’s heart was barely taped together by Sanghyuk, Jaehwan, and Hongbin. Jaehwan was waiting for the day Hakyeon would break completely. He hoped with all his heart that that day would never come but he also knew from experience that his Father was vicious and cruel. Jaehwan shuddered thinking back to the time Hakyeon was forced to watch the man have his way with him. He would never forget the look on his brothers face. That dead defeated look that Jaehwan saw in his nightmares sometimes. His phone rang with a notification breaking him out of his thoughts. He unlocked his phone and opened up the text from Daehyun, Hey Jaehwan-ah what is your favorite color? Also how was your day today? :)   
Jaehwan scoffed at the emoticon but typed back like he was expected too, especially since his Mother checked his phone to see if he was getting along with Daehyun. It was a good school day but busy. We had two transfers and as President of the Student Council I had to guide them on the ways of my school. My favorite color is yellow. A nice pastel yellow that is quiet and peaceful. How was your day?  
My day was boring. I had a bunch of paperwork to fill out so that I would be able to get time off to see you. <3   
Jaehwan was skeptical about that declaration but at the same time felt butterflies at the admission. Someone besides his hyung and dongsaeng doing something for him, Jaehwan. Not Student Council, not crazy fans who thought he was God’s gift, not those people who bully hyung, but for him and him alone. Maybe hyung was right and the brothers were good men. He would just have to wait and see.

Hakyeon was happy. It had been such a long time since he had felt this happy he almost panicked in fright at the emotion. Zelo was so kind and he tried so hard to spoil Hakyeon even though the younger man refused a lot as he was not used to being doted upon. They were currently at a café and Hakyeon was sipping on a mocha, it was the first time he had tasted one and it was delicious so he wanted to savor each sip. “Today has been wonderful Zelo.” Hakyeon smiled.  
“It was a pleasure especially since I have been privileged to hear you voice quite often today. You spoil me with your presence.” Hakyeon blushed from Zelo’s words.  
“No Zelo really thank you for today. It has been one of the best days of my life. It reminds me so much of when my Mother was alive and well.” Hakyeon’s smile turned sad and for once it was Zelo captivated by the human instead of the other way around. This human was absolutely beautiful at that moment and Zelo knew this was why Fate created him instead of his God. He was created for this human in front of him.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen 

“What was your Mother like?” Zelo asked. He was quite curious about the woman that made his human express such sadness.  
“She was wonderful. She was a woman that was full of life and she taught me to always think of others and their feelings. I miss her but because of her death I gained two brothers whom I love dearly. Zelo can I ask a favor?’  
“Of course Darling.” Zelo smiled, it was the first time his human asked for something so Zelo was willing to indulge.  
“Would you and Daehyun be able to protect Jaehwan if anything were to happen to me? Despite his strong and cold front, he really is a gentle boy and I worry about him. He is so fragile because of his Mother and I fear that without someone else to rely on but myself he would break if something were to happen.”  
“Nothing will happen to you Darling; I promise that but I will agree to that favor. I understand where you are coming from as a brother myself.”  
“Thank you Zelo.” Zelo was frowning. His human shouldn’t talk like that. Obliviously this was part of the damage done by that disgusting human his human had to live with. This type of mentality would have to change but how? He would do as his human requested but as far as he was concerned he would eliminate any threats to his human before they even existed. The rest of the shopping trip went smoothly with Hakyeon always trying to reject gifts and Zelo undermining his opinion by buying whatever he saw catch his fiancée’s eye anyways. When Zelo brought Hakyeon home he escorted the boy to his room, to ensure his gifs were where they should be and not stolen by the pig and his wife. Zelo kissed the palm of Hakyeon’s hand, much like he did the first night except this time his eyes were open and looking into Hakyeon’s, making the younger boy flush red with embarrassment and happiness. “I will see you when I get back from my business. In two days Daehyun will be here and if you require anything do not hesitate to ask him. I will be keeping in contact with you Darling. It was a pleasure being with you today, sleep well.” Hakyeon replied with a quiet, “You as well,” before entering his room. Once he closed the room door he slid down it clutching his palm, it was an amazing day today and he wished everyday could be like today had. It was a silly wish he knew but a heartfelt one all the same.  
Zelo smirked on the way to the front door. His human was slowly being wrapped around his finger he could tell but it would take longer than he initially realized to have control over him. He could almost taste the damage the pig did to his human when he smelled the blood on his human, it was recent and it certainly was not their two days ago. No he would have to find a way to get rid of the pig before he could truly saw that his human was his, what fun he would have with the pig later on.

Hongbin felt a chill run down his spine and looked up from the book he was reading. Something bad was happening he could feel it. Something changed and whatever it was caused that chill. If only there was some way to train in his powers, then he could be more prepared for whatever was to come.

Jaehwan walked to Hakyeon’s room, on the way he passed Zelo but kept quiet as the man had a cruel smirk on his lips that filled Jaehwan with fear. He knocked on his hyung’s door and Hakyeon answered. “Jaehwan is everything alright?” Jaehwan didn’t say anything but pushed his hyung aside and laid down on his hyung’s bed. Hakyeon smiled at the sight before sitting down on the bed and started stroking Jaehwan’s hair.  
“I know there’s a lot of change going on and that’s stressing you out Jae-ah. You can talk to me about anything you want.” Jaehwan tugged Hakyeon’s sleeve and the older boy laid down facing the younger one. “Yes Jae-ah?”  
“Is Zelo more important than me?” Jaehwan was red with embarrassment from the question. He was feeling childish and that the question was stupid. He knew it wasn’t his fault that he sought approval, it was his Mother’s for abandoning him to their Father’s whims, but he always felt stupid asking for his Hyung’s approval. His Hyung whom he public rejects, humiliate, hurts, yet here he was asking if he was more important to his Hyung than his Hyung’s fiancée. He should know the answer considering all the sacrifices his Hyung made for him over these years but he was selfish to want his Hyung’s love for himself. It was a big reason on why he didn’t trust the brothers besides the fact that they seemed too nice.  
Hakyeon smiled a rare gentle smile, “Of course not. You’re my baby brother Jae-ah, no one is more important to me than you are.” Hakyeon pulled the boy into a hug, “You will always be the one I need most in my life Jae-ah. Never doubt that again.” Jaehwan stayed quiet but closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hakyeon pulling him closer. They both fell asleep like that, Hakyeon would get in trouble for it by the Madame but it was worth it as it made Jaehwan happy. Hongbin opened the door later to see if Jaehwan was with Hakyeon and when he saw his brothers he smiled a small smile that had not graced his face for years. Closing the door quietly he left the two alone maybe he was wrong about the feeling. After all, Jaehwan was opening up again, maybe he was finally realizing that their Mother’s approval didn’t matter anymore.

Sanghyuk’s hands were shaking, they were accepted. They were both accepted. He didn’t realize that the college would get back to him so soon but his dreams were coming true. He could show Hakyeon this over the weekend, he was so excited. He hoped his hyung would approve. He just wanted to run away with Hakyeon, away from this town, these people, that place they were forced to call school. Now he had an escape, a way out. Full ride with board included for both of them and was far as he could get from this damn city they lived in.

“Hello?” Youngjae answered his cell phone with suspicion as it was a blocked number. He pressed record making sure he didn’t miss a second of the conversation.   
“Is this the Black Dragons?”  
“This is Youngjae speaking for the Boss. Who’s calling?” Youngjae was immediately put on guard.  
“This is Minho Heir of the Lotus. I was wondering about that plan of yours against Cha Hakyeon. I know we are allies but I am not a patient man and Cha has stolen something precious from me.”  
Youngjae wanted to role his eyes, this was the boy that Daehyun was complaining about to him last weekend. “Heir Minho,” Youngjae coolly stated, “the plan we are doing is slow due to the nature of it. Think of it as a game as right now we have a wolf disguised as a sheep to lure the sheep into a trap.”  
“Would you mind if I moved somethings along?”  
“I would have to know what they are before I can approve since you did leave us in charge of this operation.”  
“I just wanted to talk to his best and only friend, maybe spread some rumors as well. Also is this plan involving this fiancée I heard about?”  
“Yes our Boss wanted to move in on the business Cha’s Father owns so let’s just say this plan is mutually beneficial for the both of us.” Youngjae replied, “I have a meeting to get to Heir Minho. Please direct any further questions to our field team, their number for this operation is XXX-XXX-XXXX.”  
“Thank you Youngjae.” Minho purred leaving Youngjae feeling disgusted. Youngjae ended the call and stopped recording the call. He sent the recording to Zelo and Daehyun before calling up one of their grunts to pose as the field team manager. Youngjae could see why Daehyun hated the Heir of the Lotus, Youngjae could tell the boy was viler than most creatures that walked the Earth. He was rude, arrogant, and spoilt to the point that Youngjae wondered how it was possible to function like that. Humans may be dirt but there is dirt then there is people like Minho. 

Leo was reading one of the novels for his class that he had to catch up on with Ravi near him working on math homework. They were in the living room and were bored. The problem with posing as high schoolers is that it wasn’t like college where the professors didn’t care if they did the assignments or not. No high school was a time of closely watched essays and meticulously created homework worksheets that were expected to be written at college level but not. It was annoying and for Leo it was also tedious. Leo was a 40-year-old Hyde, quite old by their standards to be mate-less but he would not be considered or grow into adulthood until he mated. It was a rare condition that some Hydes, more from his bloodline, developed as a defense mechanism to live longer than their enemies and to ensure that you live a full life with their mate.  
Ravi was lucky, he actually was only 20 years old, to have Leo as Leo was the one to raise the boy and help him settle in to each new family they were moved to until he was old enough to figure out himself. It made the boys view the other as a brother and they promised each other not to part ways until they both found their Jekylls. The two could tell they were close as they were starting to care for humans in their vicinity and they both suspected who their mates were. The problem was trying to get their Jekylls attracted to them without touching them so that both parties were understanding of the situation that was happening.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Tuesday rolled around with yelling. The Madame was yelling at Hakyeon for sleeping with Jaehwan just like Hakyeon expected. She may hate both of them but in her twisted mind it was because Hakyeon tainted her son. Both boys were silent throughout the yelling and that only made the Madame angrier. Jaehwan was scared, he rarely saw this side of his Mother as it was usually directed to Hakyeon behind closed doors. Hongbin was their saving grace by interrupting saying that the wedding planner hired by the Jung brothers was on the phone. Jaehwan went to his room to get ready for school without saying a word to his brothers. He couldn’t, here he was thinking about how he wanted to help Hakyeon but he was only making the problem worse.

“Thank you Hongbin.”

“Don’t drag Jaehwan into that ever again Hyung. I know that you could have stopped that.” Hongbin growled irritated. He woke up this morning in a foul mood and now he was taking it out on Hakyeon.

“I know Hongbin-ah, I’m sorry.” Hakyeon replied looking down.

“Get ready, we’re late for school.” Hakyeon nodded in response and Hongbin left the room growing more irritated, he had to talk to Sanghyuk today. It had only been a few days and he was already feeling the effects of being separated from Sanghyuk. He didn’t know how he was going to convince the boy that he needs to drink his blood. He debated telling Sanghyuk but would Sanghyuk believe him?

Hakyeon sighed and started getting ready. He slept in late and didn’t prepare everyone for the day, he had gotten Jaehwan in trouble, and Hongbin was angry at him. After such a wonderful day yesterday he should have figured that today would start of like normal. He just hoped nothing would happen at school. He already had to watch out for his brothers’ fan now he also had to watch for Leo’s. He texted Sanghyuk a short message telling the boy to meet him on the roof and finished changing into his uniform.

 

“Hyung I think I’m in trouble.” Zelo spoke into the phone.

“Why Zelo? You didn’t kill a Human did you?” Daehyun replied.

“No but I think I found out why I was created by Fate.”

“Oh?” Zelo could hear the surprise and curiosity in Daehyun’s voice.

“I think I was created for Hakyeon. When I met with him yesterday something just clicked into place and I felt _whole_.”

“That is interesting. Will this change the plan?”

“No. The Human is still _Mine_ ; I think I will just have an easier time with the plan than you will. This must be the reason why he trusts me so well.”

“You always use everything to your advantage.” Daehyun whispered fondly, “I have to go Youngjae and I have a lot of paperwork to do.”

“By hyung see you tonight.” Zelo hung up. He smirked to himself as he remembered the ‘mission’ that was given to them by the Black Dragon heir. This would destroy that gang and free up this area for the Lotus. The current leader ruined his pride with his child.

 

Minho paced around in the Student Council room. He had gotten there early for once and hoped Jaehwan would be there but he was not. Minho took the time to write a confession letter, it was actually well written as he looked up many examples online, and was now deciding whether to give it directly to Jaehwan or to place it on his beloved’s desk. He finally decided to put it on Jaehwan’s desk and gave a sigh as he sat down at his desk and started on his paperwork. He hated the paperwork but Jaehwan loved it when he turned it in ahead of schedule. He loved seeing his beloved’s eyes light up in appreciation and love. Minho flushed as he thought about Jaehwan.

He wanted to steal the man away and he could tell Jaehwan loved him and appreciated him, that’s why he remembered Minho’s name. He took out his phone and looked at all the pictures he had his men take of Jaehwan stopping at his favorite photo. It was Jaehwan looking out at the horizon from his room’s balcony, he was smiling and Minho could just tell he was thinking of him. Why else would he have such a loving smile on his plump lips.

 

Mr. Cha frowned at what his wife told him. Maybe he was too soft on the boy the last time if he still thought he could be close to Jaehwan. He may love the feeling of both boys but he never liked them close together as it made every blow he made softer. He would have to educate both boys this weekend. Say it was a family trip, maybe it should last a week. He smirked when he thought about it. He spoke his idea to his wife and she agreed to take Hongbin on a different trip but told him to only have the trip for four days, one day of rest not to have the boys raise questions from others but three days of whatever he pleased. He decided to do it the weekend after next just because he did promise the boy a day with his friend, a little bit of hope for him to crush.

 

Jaehwan met his brothers at the car. Hongbin was glaring and Hakyeon seem dim compared to yesterday. Jaehwan knew it was his fault so he held Hakyeon’s hand on the way to school. Once they were at school he went to the Student Council room as he had some paperwork to fill out for the class trip that was scheduled the weekend after next. He saw a letter on the desk and looked at his other Council members, “Did anyone see who put this here?”

There was a negative answer so Jaehwan pocketed it. His fans, he shuddered at the thought of them, liked to try and sneak in and luckily all the Council members stop them. All letters were checked for handwriting of known fans as well to ensure Jaehwan’s safety, especially after the anti-fan that sent razor blades with a note making Jaehwan contemplate suicide not that anyone knew that but Hongbin who found him with one of Hakyeon’s razors. It was not a good time for any of them. It was a time they would all rather forget.

The letter felt heavy in his pocket especially when Minho’s gaze fell on him. He knew the boy was a fan but he was competent and never bothered Jaehwan which was the only reason he was allowed on the Council. Jaehwan got to work on his paperwork and tried not to let his mind wander to darker times.

 

Hakyeon went up to the roof and saw Sanghyuk already there drawing in his pocket sketchbook, Hakyeon smiled as it had been awhile since he had seen that little book. “Hyukkie,” Hakyeon called out making Sanghyuk look up at his hyung. “Hyung, how was your date yesterday? I know it probably went well but I want to know details.”

Hakyeon sat down next to Sanghyuk and recounted his date. It made him feel lighter especially since the morning had started off terribly. Their time was interrupted though as Hongbin came up to the roof, “Hyung can I talk to Sanghyuk alone?” Hakyeon looked at his blushing best friend and his brother for a moment and Sanghyuk gave him a nod. Hakyeon left the roof and started heading to his class as he didn’t know how long the conversation would take but it was almost time for class as well. He knew Sanghyuk would fill him in at lunch.

 

“What did you want to talk about?” Sanghyuk asked guarded, there was still a flush on his face as Hongbin was his crush but Sanghyuk was careful. He knew letting people close allowed that person to be able to hurt you that much more, especially someone as popular as Hongbin with all his fans.

“Would you like to eat lunch with me today?”

 

Daehyun was filled with slight trepidation after he hung up the phone from Zelo. If what Zelo said was true, then he had to make sure to win Jaehwan. It was obvious that the brothers were a package deal whether their father made it so or not. He relayed what Zelo had told him to Youngjae and the man immediately calculated how they needed to change their plans to capture the other brother’s heart. Plus, taking in account that the Hyde they lived with would be approaching his Jekyll soon and through them they would find that Jekyll.


	20. Chapter Twenty

nChapter Twenty

 

“You told him.” Leo stared at Ravi.

“I told you I would.” Ravi replied.

“Did you tell him everything?”

“Yes.” Leo’s eyes narrowed at Ravi’s reply, “and?”

“He took it well. I’m not sure if he is going to confront his Jekyll though.”

“You didn’t ask?” Leo hissed. He already was stressed enough about that Hyde’s scent but for him to tell his Jekyll so soon when the two were not dating already that was asking for disaster. If that Jekyll didn’t believe it would paint a target on both of them and he could possibly be dealing with a Hyde that will be spending the rest of his life hunting down his Jekyll.

“Leo as much of a gamble as it is we can’t push the kid. He’s young, younger than both of us, and he’s never been around another Hyde since his family died. I don’t want to scare the kid and I definitely don’t want him to lash out at us. Remember JB?” Leo grimaced at the reminder. He did remember how JB almost killed them. JB had anger issues but when it came to his Jekyll those anger issues were frightening even for them. Both Leo and Ravi walked away with major wounds and JB’s Jekyll was scared to the point he wouldn’t let JB touch him for a month and still hesitated around the Hyde when he asked for something. “Fine, but you’re in charge of him. I am going to do a little digging about that human the other told me not to talk to.”

“Hakyeon right?” Leo nodded. “It was strange the way everyone acted around him. You seem popular so maybe talk to those annoying female humans. They like gossip.” Leo scowled but nodded in agreement. They got ready for school having woken up early due to Inguk wanting them to be awake before he left just out of safety concern. They never knew where the Dolls were since they blended so well with humans.

 

 

“What?” Sanghyuk couldn’t believe his ears.

Hongbin took a breath in, “Will you eat lunch with me?”

“Why?” Sanghyuk narrowed his eyes, “What have you done for Hyung these past few weeks that would make me consider that?” He had a crush on Hongbin but his Hyung came first, his Hyung always came first no matter what.

Hongbin looked away he knew what he had done these last few weeks was little. He tried to tell himself if did make a difference but he knew what he had done up until then already paled in comparison to his Hyung’s fiancée, the man already put a smile on Hakyeon’s face that Jaehwan and him have not seen in a while. “I know that I have not done much, especially since Hakyeon’s fiancée has already made Hakyeon smile, but… but I need to talk to you Sanghyuk. It is something important and I hope you will accept my offer.”

Sanghyuk felt himself falter at Hongbin’s admission. He didn’t think the other would give an answer like that. “Sanghyuk eat lunch with me? I won’t ask again.” Sanghyuk sighed, his heart won over his head, “Fine, but it better be because of something important I don’t like eating lunch away from Hyung.”

“I will ask Jaehwan to keep him busy.” Sanghyuk nodded. That was the safest thing for his Hyung since Jaehwan was able to use his influence to have the others leave Hakyeon alone. They left together for their classroom as they had only a few minutes before class started. Sanghyuk texted Hakyeon that he was going to be busy for lunch and Hongbin texted Jaehwan that he needed to keep Hakyeon busy due to the fact that Sanghyuk would not be eating lunch with their older brother.

 

 

Jaehwan read his brother’s text with a frown on his face. How was he supposed to keep hyung busy when he had a meeting with the Vice-Principal over the budget today. Hongbin knew that but then again his brother did look distracted this morning, they all were after that wake-up call. He didn’t regret sleeping with Hakyeon, it was a luxury he secretly reveled in, he had been feeling bolder since they both were introduced to their fiancées. While he found that boldness he felt guilty. He made even more trouble for his hyung and will probably continue that trend. His somber thoughts were broken by another text, this time from Daehyun. _Have a good day at school! If you need help with any of your school work let me know :)_

Jaehwan let a smile slip by, he may want to take it slow but it was nice that someone wished him a good day. Hyung did it in silent gestures that left Jaehwan wanting more and Hongbin was never vocal to hyung or him unless it was something important. _Thank you. I wish you a good day as well._ He made it a bit more formal than his previous texts but he felt embarrassed on top of the happiness he felt.

 

 

Hakyeon looked at his phone blankly. On the inside he was feeling a mixture of emotions that made his heart ache and his head hurt but knew there was nothing he could do about it. He was happy Sanghyuk was eating lunch with Hongbin but how was he going to avoid Minho during lunch? He knew Jaehwan had to meet with the VP about the budget and obviously as the school’s outcast he had no other friends. His mind wandered to the transfer student Leo but he erased that thought. Just because he seemed kind did not mean he would help Hakyeon. Chances are he had heard all the rumors about him already and decided to leave him be or bully him like everyone else.

 

 

Minho smirked one of his minions told him that the Urchin’s friend would not be with him at lunch and since Minho knew there was nothing to do for the Student council today that it would be a good idea to remind the Urchin his lesson. Yes, he had already heard the plans of the other gang but there was something about being in control of the situation that mad it better. He originally wanted to target the Urchin’s friend more but who was he to pass up on an opportunity like this. It would be a shame to allow the Urchin such freedom.

 

 

Leo glared at yet another female human that tried to approach him. He may have agreed with Ravi to use them to gather information but once he reached the school he changed his mind. The mindless humans bothered him and he found out enough by eavesdropping into conversations. To him the hatred of the boy, Hakyeon, was unjustified and just petty high school drama. What did make it interesting was the periods of hate and protectiveness that his brother, Jaehwan, controlled over the boy. It was like his brother could not make up his mind whether he hated or loved his older brother. And with the fiasco from yesterday he was surprised that some of the girls had not lynched Hakyeon for showing up with an engagement ring from the man that threw Leo off. The man made his skin crawl but the fact that Leo knew he was paranoid made him give doubt to his feelings especially with how genuine he was with Hakyeon.

 

 

Zelo was daydreaming. He had never daydreamed before as he lost control of observing his surroundings but today he indulged himself as he was daydreaming about Hakyeon. Hakyeon’s smile made him fell so many things he had never experienced before and he knew it was why Fate made him. When he told Daehyun yesterday what he said was true to his heart. He hoped he didn’t worry the other too much, he would never admit it verbally but Daehyun and Youngjae were family for him. More than just a cover-up family but a real true family that he was happy to spend time with. Sometimes he wondered if that would still be true it they were human and did not have to deal with the supernatural lives they led. He broke out of his day dream with a knock at his door informing him that his plane was ready and that Daehyun would be leaving as soon as he landed as a surprise for his fiancée.

Zelo hummed in contemplation as he thought about the Father of their fiancées. His lips pulled back into a snarl as he thought of Hakyeon’s reluctance to show skin and that was most likely due to that bastard of a man. He wondered if Jaehwan would be the same way to Daehyun?

 

 

Daehyun was giddy and Youngjae was glaring at the smiling Doll. They were currently in a jewelry store looking for a promise ring for Jaehwan. Daehyun demanded to see all the rings with pale yellow gems and have for the past hour been narrowing them down with Youngjae’s help. They eliminated all the ones with big gaudy gems, the gold banded ones, silver was next to go because of potential allergies, so all that was left was platinum and titanium. They were currently debating between two rings and both were platinum; one had three jewels inlaid the center jewel bigger than the others, the other was simpler with only one jewel inlaid into the band however that one had the option of being inscribed in the inside of the band. Daehyun decided on the second ring and Youngjae ordered the jeweler to inscribe _My Promise of Love -D_. It was simple and sweet. Daehyun got the box and slipped it into his pocket. He still had to go home and pick up his suitcase before going to the airport and switching spots with Zelo. He couldn’t wait to see Jaehwan’s face at him waiting for him at the gates. This human was just too fun to mess around with. “See you in a few days Jae!” Daehyun grinned as he ran out the door of their house. Youngjae responded in same before turning back to the book he had been reading shaking his head. Daehyun always made him question his sanity for staying with the other. Zelo and he always had some elaborate scheme since apparently, they could never go for a simple kill and had to play with their food.

 

 

Class flew by at a pace that was faster than Hakyeon liked. Even with the teasing, prodding, and outright bullying that came from his teacher and classmates the time still made the morning disappear in a blink of an eye. It was lunch time and Jaehwan quickly went to the office leaving Hakyeon alone. The boy slipped out of the room, only noticed by Leo who was surrounded by gossiping females that wanted to give him even more details on the strange relationship between Hakyeon and Jaehwan. Hakyeon tried to make it to the old garden at the back of the school unnoticed but was thwarted by two boys he recognized as freshmen that hung around Minho a lot. He sighed and followed the boys as they were escorting him to their leader, looks like he’ll be in the nurse’s office patching himself up after lunch.

 

 

Sanghyuk tapped his foot impatiently as he waited on the roof for Hongbin. He needed to hind Hakyeon to be sure he was safe so he had hoped this little impromptu meeting would be quick. He may like Hongbin but if anything happened to Hakyeon the other male would be blamed in full. Sanghyuk rubbed his arms as a breeze swept by and turned as he heard the roof door open, it was Hongbin. “Finally,” Sanghyuk muttered.

“Sorry the teacher kept me for a bit.” Hongbin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly letting through a rare sight of emotion that was not directed to Hakyeon.

“Why did you need to talk to me?”

Hongbin took a deep breath to calm his nerves, this was difficult. Hell, he had just found out about all this information last week and he was already telling Sanghyuk but from what Ravi had told him there was not much of a choice. “Well?” Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow at Hongbin. He usually was not this rude or impatient but he had a bad feeling and wanted to find Hakyeon immediately. “Sanghyuk I’m in love with you and I’m not human, I was never human and in a way neither are you.”


End file.
